Life and Magic
by lycorn2659874
Summary: It's a story about Quil and Claire. Quileute's lands were threaten by powerful vampires and the wolves need help. The help of magic. Ok I'm not good at summaries so please read it.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

A/N : Hi, it is my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Life and Magic

Preface - Claire and Quil

QPOV

Claire Elisabeth Young.

My Claire.

I imprinted on her when she was a little girl. She became the centre of my life. She's my soul mate. I was sixteen and a new werewolf. It happened when I was coming back from patrolling. I was starving and of course I ate to Sam and Emily's house. There was Emily's sister, her husband and their two daughters. One of them was my Claire. When I saw her, I saw lights and stars turning around her. It was amazing. I didn't see anything else but her I didn't feel anything except her. I couldn't move and couldn't stop looking at her. And before I did a single move I felt Claire's little hand in mine. She sort of chose me. Like if she agreed to be my imprint. I grinned at her and she returned my smile and I felt complete. According to the elders, it was not happening often, I mean, imprinting on a so young soul mate. But to be honest, we didn't know much about imprinting. Imprinting was supposed to be rare and four of us had already imprinted on someone. Quileute's old legends were difficult to interpret.

But I was lucky. Claire's parents understood and accepted the fact that I was bound to their little daughter and accepted my presence near Claire. Even if they were sceptical at the beginning they eventually saw how much I needed to be with her and saw at the same time Claire's reactions. She seemed to need me as much as I needed her. She looked for my presence and I was happy to spend time with her. We played games she wanted to play, her wishes were my commands. I was what she wanted me to be, needed me to be and her happiness was my reward. Everything with Claire seemed to be perfect. It didn't bother me to be her babysitter and her protector even when my friends teased me all the time. And as long as I made her happy it was only what it really mattered for me and for her parents. And it was my life. She was my life.

Then I built my days around Claire's essential needs, my duties towards the pack and my work. At the beginning I was in Sam's pack but when Jake, one of my best friends, separated from the pack to follow and protect his imprint, a half human half vampire girl, I followed him several times after and I became a member of Jake's pack with Embry, Seth, and Leah. Jared, Paul, Brady and Colin remained in Sam's pack. We were not enemies of course. We did the same work on different part of the Quileute's territory. We were patrolling at night and we worked by day in the garage Jake, Embry and I owned.

So during all these years I observed Claire growing, becoming the most wonderful young teenager I've ever seen in my life with one single thought in my mind: making her happy.

I thought it worked pretty well. Claire was a 14 year old beautiful girl and she was smiling all the time to anyone. She was a really happy girl. She was a positive girl. She wasn't too tall but a little more compared with the others girls in her class. She was thin, had copper skin, long black hair and beautiful hazel green eyes. She was smart, a little in advance in science's skills and in speaking foreign languages. She was learning French and she spoke fluently Quileute's dialect. She sang all the time, loved listening to music and playing piano. She was perfect to me but all my friends said that I wasn't really objective. No, seriously she was a good kid. She could be a bad-tempered but usually she was good-natured. And she laughed all the time.

I spent all my free time with her watching movies, playing music or just talking about her life, her school's friends, her arguments with her sister etc. She knew all my friends of the pack and their wives or girlfriends, she knew everything about me and my werewolf condition but she didn't know about the imprint and her parents, her uncle Sam, Jake and me agreed to not tell her the truth before she was sixteen years old minimum.

Time was perfect, life was perfect, my Claire was happy so I was happy too and everything was going to last forever.

So it was what I thought….I didn't know how much I was wrong. Hard times were just going to begin.

* * *

Ok it's just the beginning. I think I'm going to update soon so please review, tell me what you think about this preface. And English isn't my maternal language so if you see too much mistakes, please be indulgent with my english. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

A/N : Hi, it is my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter I – The familial decision

CPOV

I couldn't believe what I heard. We were leaving. We were leaving La Push and we were going to France for my mother's work. It couldn't be possible.

Last week, Alma, my beloved sister and I found our parents acted like they didn't want us to hear what they said to each other. Now we understood why. We were all in the kitchen around the table eating a delicious meal my mother made and we made jokes and laughed as usual. After the dessert, my parents looked quickly at each other and my father cleared his throat. Alma and I automatically stopped talking and looked at him silently. We knew well that when he acted like that it meant we were going to have a familial talk. Alma rolled her eyes and I sighed. My father smiled and said:

"I know girls you don't like when we have a familial talk, but trust me it's important" The way he looked at my mother suddenly worried me a little. I had a bad feeling and I was right.

"We didn't want to tell you this good news before we were sure but now we can tell you that your mother has been hired in a big company and she's going to change of work"

"Gee mum! It's great! Congratulations!" My mother smiled and I kissed her on her cheek but I still had this bad feeling. I couldn't help myself. I asked the question while Alma was smiling and hugged her.

"Where is your new job?" Again they looked at each other quickly and my mother answered "In Lyon, in France. I was hired in big company in Lyon and I'm supposed to start in two months. You two would just finish your school year and we'll all move during the school holidays. I know it will be hard for you but it's a great opportunity for me and it's a chance I can't miss" My sister and I were stunned. We started to say something and protest but my father held his hand and we already knew that we had lost this fight.

I went quickly into my room, closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed. My hands shook a little and my heart beat a little too fast.

Someone knocked on my door. It was Alma of course. My beautiful sister entered in my room silently and sat on my bed in front of me. She crossed her legs and sighed.

"Are you all right?" she asked me with a little smile. "I don't know" And it was true I really didn't know. A part of me was thinking that it was great news and trying to see the chance we had to go to a foreign country and the other part of me never imagined we could leave La Push, our friends, our family and for me… Quil.

_Quil… how could I ever leave him? How will he react when he'll know?_

"I don't want to go" Alma told me. "I'm going to ask Mum and Dad to stay here at Gram's. I've got only one year left before college and I hope they'll understand I can't leave right now. I hope Grandma will be okay too" she whispered her last sentence.

I looked at my sister. Of course, she was right, it was a good idea and for her it was the best solution because she already knew where she would like to go in college and what kind of skills she would like to study. Plus she had a boyfriend and I supposed she absolutely didn't want to leave him. If Grandma was okay to keep Alma during one entire year, it probably worked for my parents. But it meant too that she wouldn't come in France with us and I would be alone. Maybe I could ask my parents to stay here at Gram's too or at Emily and Sam's house.

"Do you think Grandma will accept me too? Alma frowned a little and answered "honestly I don't know. I even haven't asked for myself yet. I know Grandma and Grandpa will be happy to keep us with them but I'm not sure Dad agrees. But if you want, we could ask them together, allright?" I nodded.

I heard the sound of my cell phone warning me I had a message. I took the phone and read it. It was Quil. My heart clenched a little.

"_Hi Claire. Don't forget the bonfire tomorrow night in First Beach. Ask your parents if you can stay at Emily and Sam's place for the night. I'll come and pick you up at 4:30 pm. Goodnight. Quil_"

I read the text 2 or 3 times without thinking when I realised my sister was staring at me curiously. She said:

"Was it Quil?" I nodded. "What will you tell him about our moving?" I looked at her and noticed unconsciously that she used the words "our moving". I shrugged and answered "I really don't know. I'll think about it tomorrow because tonight I'm exhausted" She pouted a little, smiled and stood up of the bed. Before closing my bedroom door she said: "Night sister" and I waved to her.

I put my pyjama, brushed my teeth and my hair. Then I went downstairs to say goodnight to my parents. They were watching TV silently. I kissed them and before leaving the room, I said:

"Do you remember tomorrow night there's a bonfire in First Beach with the pack?" They looked at me and nodded. "Can I stay at uncle Sam and Aunt Emily's place for the night tomorrow?"

"Of course hon you can. I'll call Emily tomorrow morning to confirm. Okay?

"Okay. Quil is supposed to come and pick me up at 4:30 pm and he will let me at Emily's house probably before midnight"

"Sounds good. Ok. Goodnight sweetheart"

"night" I left

This night in my bed, I didn't sleep well at all. I thought about Quil and I felt my heart wringing and suddenly I felt the tears slowly running along my cheeks. Of all the things and people I could think and probably regret to leave Quil was the only one I never imagined I could leave. He had always been by my side and I always could tell him everything about me. He was my best friend. I saw him almost every day. I barely imagined not seeing him at all. I realised even if I preferred keeping it secret deeply in my heart that I was in love with him and now I've got the impression to abandon him and inside of me I felt abandoned myself by him. Sort of. It was too hard to believe I could do that to both of us and I felt miserable. My lungs were burning and I tried to suppress my sobs in my pillow because I didn't really want my parents to hear me cry. I tossed and turned in my bed again and again thinking and crying. After a long time, exhausted, I fell in an unconscious and dreamless sleep.

QPOV

It was 3:00 am when I came back home from patrolling. The territory was quiet at that moment and Jake wasn't too hard and strict with us. So he let us coming back home to sleep without making annoying meetings.

Before sliding under the cover of my bed I checked my cell phone and saw Claire didn't answer to my message. _Weird_. Usually she answered each time even if my messages seemed to be stupid or let me appear overprotective to her. I planned to call her tomorrow before coming and picking her up.

When I woke up this morning I felt strange with a bad feeling in my mind. I couldn't remember what it was exactly but I was pretty sure I had a nightmare. A nightmare about Claire and I was frustrated because I couldn't remember it. Still feeling dizzy I took a shower and tried to chase my thoughts away.

My bad dream would have been acted on my mood because I was grumpy all day at the garage with my friends. After telling off Embry for another time, Jake finally stood in front of me, hands on his hips. I looked at him and a little too aggressively I snapped:

"What?"

"What's going on?" he told me with a sigh

"Nothing" I answered with a little more casual voice.

"Look man, you're bawling us out each minute for nothing; you act like an idiot and a jerk with us. At least tell us why. What did we do to you?"

I sighed. I felt bad because they're my best friends and even if I am frustrated and grumpy it wasn't their fault at all. I apologised "Sorry guys. I really don't know why I felt so bad. I did a nightmare I'm pretty sure it was about Claire and I was unable to remember it. It let me a very bad feeling and it bothers me. I can't do anything about it"

"Don't worry Quil it was just a nightmare. Is she going tonight with us?" Jake asked. I nodded and I remembered that she didn't confirm her presence. "She didn't write me back. I call her"

As soon as I said that, my phone rang. It was Claire. A little relieved I picked up the phone, smiling.

"Hi Claire"

"_Hi Quil_" I frowned. Her voice wasn't like usual. She seemed…different. A little worried again, I asked her "Are you allright?"

"_Yes_" she answered rapidly and kept on talking "_I just called to say I forgot to answer your message last night. I'm sorry I was tired. I'll come_ _of course and I'll wait for you at 4:30 pm. Mum and Dad agree and I'll stay at Emily's tonight after the bonfire_"

"Ok that's great. Claire, are you sure you're okay? You seem sad. Is something wrong?"

"_No everything's fine. I'm okay. I see you later. Bye_" and she hang off.

"Bye" I wasn't sure she heard my answer. _Ok. Definitely it was weird_. My nightmare, Claire sad voice and strange behaviour. Something wasn't turning right and I was officially worried about my Claire. I snapped the phone, raised my head and saw Jake and Embry staring at me.

"I know what you're going to say. _I'm worried for nothing. She's only a teenager_…but trust me guys there's something wrong. I can feel it" Embry rolled his eyes. "Ok Quil, listen. You have to stop right now. Claire's fine right? So get a grip man. It's not the first nightmare you made and it won't be the last you'll make. Claire is coming tonight and you could see with your own eyes that everything is okay. So please, could you just start working again and stop worrying because you're getting on my nerves!"

"Thanks for your support Embry!"

"You're welcome bro, it's free! And you know me, you can always depend on me to put yourself in the right way" he smirked and took the keys of the car he just finished to repair. Jake looked at me with a little smile. As he was imprinted on Nessie several years ago he understood better than Embry my worries about Claire. He said nothing, shook his head and smiled weakly at me. I knew he understood but still I tried to focus on my work and stop saying anything about Claire or about my nightmare.

After work I came home, took a short shower and changed clothes before taking my car and went to Claire's. There was about one hour between my place and Claire's house so I put music loud in order to avoid thinking of my worries.

CPOV

I woke up around noon. A little dizzy and tired. My parents were at work and my sister wasn't home, probably at her boyfriend's. I was all alone in the house and I felt empty. My parents let a note in which they wished me to enjoy the bonfire with Quil and the pack. _Quil_… he will be there in couple of hours and I still didn't know how I could tell him about the moving. I went into the kitchen but I wasn't hungry so I went upstairs to the bathroom and took a long and warm shower. While I get dressed I was thinking of well… Quil of course.

_Crap_! I forgot to call him back yesterday. Knowing him as I knew him I was pretty sure he was worried about me. I always answered to his messages. It became a kind of game between us. Did I tell you Quil was a little overprotective with me? No? He was. For instance, sometimes when he drove me home he stopped at the beginning of the alley and I finished alone the twenty meters left until my house. And each time he sent me a text to say things like "_be careful_" or "_Don't run, don't fall_" or worst "_send_ _me a message when you're home_" As if something dangerous could happen to me in the little distance I had to do alone! That was ridiculous so each time I texted back to him things like "_stop being silly_" or "_Crap! I'm arrived…alive_" or "_I was attacked by an infuriated snail but luckily I could escape before he bites me_" But the truth was even if I teased him, I always answered. But yesterday under the emotional stroke of our future departure I forgot. I took my cell phone and dialled Quil's number I knew by heart. I tried to control my heartbeat which was becoming faster as long as I was waiting for his answer. And then, I heard:

"_Hi Claire_" his voice was so quiet and I tried to speak casually

"Hi Quil" but the second I said hi I knew my voice wasn't as casual as I would have wanted it to be. He noticed of course and asked:

"_Are you all right_?" _Crap_! As I did each time I was nervous I spoke faster, sometimes too fast.

"Yes" and added without letting him time to interrupt and question me more "I just called to say I forgot to answer your message last night. I'm sorry I was tired. I'll come of course and I'll wait for you at 4:30 pm. Mum and Dad agree and I'll stay at Emily's tonight after the bonfire" I hoped he didn't notice how nervous I was. He answered:

"_Ok that's great_" But before I said something else he added "_Claire, are you sure you're ok? You seem sad. Is something wrong?_"

Crap! He did notice. It was annoying when someone knew you so much that you even couldn't try to hide something from him even at the phone. _(Curse myself to be an open book) _Yet again I spoke quickly in order to cut the conversation off "No everything's fine. I'm ok. I see you later. Bye." and I snapped the cell phone. Maybe he answered something but I wasn't sure.

I sighed. Something told me that tonight won't be an enjoying party as usual. Quil was worried I could feel it. I decided not telling him the truth before the end of the bonfire. It wasn't worth spoiling his evening. I took a deep breath and went downstairs in the kitchen. I made a little sandwich and ate it silently. It was almost 4:30 and Quil was going to be here soon.

.

* * *

second part. I hope you'll like it...


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

A/N : Hi, it is my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter II – The bonfire

QPOV

In spite of the music I couldn't help myself but think about Claire. But I thought about her differently. I realised she occupied the major part of my life and she was first the little baby then the little sister I never had. She was fourteen now and I thought she had a little crush on me. But she was definitely too young… still… sometimes I couldn't help myself but look at her long black hair, her beautiful hazel green eyes and I imagined what kind of life we could possibly have in the future. Would she love me forever? What would happen if she decided to keep on seeing me as brother and married another man? Technically as long as she would be happy it would be fine for me. But still…. This idea made me feeling bad. I was kind of jealous I thought. I knew for sure that if she had another boyfriend I would be unhappy.

But sometimes I told myself she was my imprint and I was her perfect match; so no matter how long it would take her to understand and feel love for me she would come back to me at the end. But now she was definitely too young and I wasn't in a hurry. I've waited for her 12 years already I could wait 2 years more at least or more if necessary.

As I arrived in her alley, I began to smile. Seeing Claire made my day all the time. I parked the car and went to her front door. Everything was quiet and I found that weird because usually there was a lot of music coming from this house. My worries came back hurriedly.

I rang the bell. Claire opened the door almost immediately and I was relieved when I saw her perfect and beautiful smile.

_Wait…_

_Something was missing…_

Maybe I'm worrying to much…

I frowned but before I could say something she stepped closer and hugged me.

"Hey you" I said keeping her closer to me a little more than usual "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let me take my bag and I'm ready" she went into her bedroom and came back several minutes after.

"Happy to go?" I asked. She nodded and said with a grin on her face "Couldn't be happier"

She didn't talk much during the journey and I tried to make the conversation asking questions about her week at school, her sister, her friends; everything which could make me understand what really happened to her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I pull the car over on the side of the road, cut the engine off and turned myself towards her. She looked at me curiously her eyes asking me why we stopped.

"Claire. May I ask you something? I said slowly.

"Yes, sure" she answered casually but with a little concern in her voice.

"What's going on, Claire. Something's wrong with you, I can feel it. I know you're thinking I'm overprotective with you, maybe too much but I know when you're sad or happy or mad or anything else. Just in listening your voice or looking in to your eyes. There is something that bothers you, something that makes you sad or unhappy and I would feel a little less worried if you could tell me what it is"

She stared at me and I felt a little uncomfortable. _Why happened if she was mad at me? Maybe I shouldn't have told her my tirade like that_. I've waited for her answer worriedly. Eventually she sighed, shook her head and said:

"How I'm supposed to have a secret garden or keep secrets from you if you become worried each time I don't want to tell you something?"

I grinned "you're not supposed to keep secrets from me. I'm your best friend you can tell me everything. And I want to know everything about you especially things that make you sad or unhappy"

"I know that but sometimes you must understand I need space. Sometimes it's bothering me that you read in my mind as if I was an open book and don't forget that I'm girl, you're a boy and some kind of conversations can't be possible between us"

"Like what?"

"Women's problems for instance? Or boys?"

"You can talk to me about boys. I can understand, you know"

"Yeah maybe. Let's say that sometimes I prefer not talking with you about… things. Okay?"

I sighed "Okay. But tell me now. Have you a problem with boys?"

"Quil!"

"Okay! Okay I stop" And I looked at her, grinning waiting for her to answer. She sighed but answered.

"No, I don't. It's something else but I don't want to talk about it right now. Could we talk about it later maybe after the bonfire? I really feel like to have fun tonight. Please? Later?" she begged me.

_She was begging_. I couldn't bear when she was begging_. _Besides it wasn't the answer I hoped but at least she wasn't against the fact to talk with me so I could imagine it was nothing to do with me. Relieved, I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, young girl, we'll talk later and I swear I won't try to ask you questions. But promise me you'll recover this beautiful smile you usually have and I like so much" I said teasing her nose with my finger.

She grinned and held her right hand as if she took the oath. "I swear".

We arrived at First Beach and slowly walked to the Fire. Sam and Emily were already here of course and luckily because they were in charge of the food. Paul, Rachel, Kim and Jared stood by the barbecue and helped Emily and on the other side Nessie and Jake were in big conversation with Embry and Seth. The other members of the pack seemed not arrived yet. Claire left my side to say hello to everyone while I went to Jake and Embry.

CPOV

I loved coming to the bonfires. It was always pure moments of fun. I loved spending time with my aunt and my uncle and all the members of the pack and their wives or girlfriends (or husband for Leah, the only wolf female of the pack) I was the youngest but no one considered me as the youngest. Expect Embry. I was his favourite target. _Embry…What could I say? How could I explain the kind of guy he was_? Let's say… that if something had not to be told, be sure Embry would tell it especially if it made you uncomfortable. If something had not to be done, be sure Embry would do it. If there was someone to tease or to annoy, be sure Embry would be the first to tease or to annoy. And I already said I was his favourite prey. But even if I didn't really like when he teased me all the time I had to admit I liked him because he made me laugh. I especially loved the words-fight he always had with Leah because he forced her to the wall and she became bitchier with him so it was very funny at the end.

"Hey this is our little Baby-Claire"

_Speak of the devil_

"Hi Embry" He hugged me and tousled my hair as if I was a little kid. I hated when he did that. I pushed his hand off my head and he chuckled. I turned quickly towards Jake, Nessie and Seth and went far away from Embry.

"Hi guys" I said as I approached to hug them.

I loved Seth and Jake. They were nice with me and with Quil they always protected me from Embry's teasing. Seth was one of Jake's pack. He was handsome, nice and he was natural. He was funny too and like Quil he was protective with me...Okay less than Quil. No one on earth could be more overprotective with me than Quil.

Jake was a kind of ray of sunshine. If you were feeling sad or angry, talking to Jake, who tried to see all good in bad things, gave a smile back on your face. He was married with Nessie, an amazing girl. A _special_ girl. Half human/half vampire. She was very beautiful with her long curl bronze hair, her white skin and her chocolate brown eyes. I felt a little awful when I compared myself to her. But she was also a nice person and she was very kind with me.

Jake grinned at me, Nessie smiled and gave me her hand. At this precise moment, something very strange happened. When I grabbed her hand, both of us shivered as an electric current went through us. We closed our eyes and suddenly images came into our minds:

"_I saw me. I was about 4 years old with my mi-long black hair, my big hazel green eyes and my childhood shy smile. I wore a white dress with a red ribbon around my waist. I gripped my little wolf soft toy closer to my chest. I was with my family and friends. We were in Emily's garden and I was playing with Quil. It was a sunny day and I was happy. Quil went to the kitchen to bring me a soda and suddenly, as I was waiting for him to come back, I heard and saw birds leaving trees quickly as if someone shot with a gun somewhere in the forest. Then something hit me, something powerful like a magical heat which wrapped me completely. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a danger around someone I knew she was like me and who needed my help. I had the strong urge to go to her, to save her. Without thinking I turned from my family, left the safety of the garden and ran through the forest. No one noticed that I left…maybe Quil when he would come back from the kitchen but I didn't care. I ran deeply into the woods until I arrived in a beautiful and peaceful meadow. I stopped abruptly. She was there, the little girl who needed me. She was 4 years old like me and she faced a man with terror in her eyes. A very handsome but dangerous man, with white skin and red eyes. A vampire I knew he was. I felt the danger all around me and I shivered. I ran again to her and she saw me. I opened my mouth and screamed her name;_

_She turned over and ran towards me. The vampire laughed cruelly and looked at us with a grin on his face. We fell in each other's arms, held our hands tightly and looked deeply in each other's eyes. Wind began to blow. The magical heat which seemed so familiar to me wrapped us. We began to speak in Quileute dialect; maybe Quileute's curses or spells. Words kept spilling from our mouths. Our eyes suddenly began to shine as long as the magic power was increasing around us. The vampire's smile turned in to a painful grimace. He held his head with both of his hands and fell on his knees. He screamed painfully as his inside was burning. He didn't understand what happened to him; he was terrified; we could see it in looking in his eyes. He was shaken, all his body moved in an uncontrolled way and suddenly he burst into flames and, after a short time, disappeared. His ashes were blowing by the wind._

_Everything around us became quiet again. We still held us tight and we breathed loudly. But our eyes got back to normal. We smiled staring at each other and together without breaking apart fell down on the floor unconscious. I heard a man's voice far away in my head screaming my name… Quil…_

_Quil… I tried to call him but I couldn't say a word and everything became black…_

I opened my eyes and gasped. So did she. We looked at each other with full of questions in our eyes and suddenly I took off my hand from hers as it was burning me. Quil, Jake, Seth and Embry were laughing and talking and didn't notice what happened between Nessie and I. Maybe it last only a few seconds.

_My God! What was that! _

I was confused and moved a step back from her. Quil noticed Nessie and I didn't speak to each other and asked me if everything was allright. I slowly looked at him without thinking of what I was doing. I knew Nessie had vampire's powers but she never used them against me. Plus it was my memory because I saw me when I was in my aunt's garden and she wasn't there. And we shared that memory. _What kind of thing was that?_ Quil's voice stirred me from my thoughts. I weakly smiled at him and nodded in order to answer his previous question but I was still disturbed.

NPOV

A bonfire! Again! It was amazing how shape-shifters needed to be together and listening to old legends. My Jake was an Alpha and he imprinted on me so we had to be here. At the beginning I felt a little uncomfortable especially when the Elders spoke about "the Cold Ones" meaning "vampires". All my family was vampire kind. I thought it was strange for all of us but now I felt better because they accepted me and not only because I was Jake's imprint. They really liked me for what I was. The relationship with my family was pretty good and a new treaty was made between the two alphas and my family which was respectful for werewolves and for the Cullens only. The others vampires, nomads or covens were always not welcomed in Quileute territory. I enjoyed coming to bonfires now. I've got friends. Tonight we were laughing and talking with Seth and Embry who tried to convince us he was a better cook than Quil and Jake. I rolled my eyes. Embry never came in a kitchen except for eating what someone else cooked. He never washed the dishes or cleaned the kitchen.

Embry really needed a girl! In the same time I couldn't help myself but pity the poor girl Embry would imprint on. Okay she was supposed to be his half soul, his soul mate. An Embry-woman! Oh God! It bodes well! I smiled at this idea. Jake turned to me and squeezed gently my hand to show me who was coming.

Quil and Claire just arrived. I liked them both. They formed a cute couple. Claire didn't know anything about the imprint thing but I thought that she had a little crush on Quil. She was an amazing teenager and she was gifted, especially when she played music. My father told me one day that he heard her playing piano and he found she had talent. And my father was a wonderful pianist. I wasn't so close to Claire but she has something I couldn't put my finger on it which made you feel good and that was why I liked her. _Strange feelings_.

She said Hi to everyone, hugged Jake, Seth and Embry who, of course, was teasing her already. I smiled gently at her to show how I sympathized with her and held out my hand to her. She grabbed my hand with a smile on her face and everything was happening so fast. I felt a powerful heat coming from her hand overtaken me completely. I shuddered, closed my eyes and images came in my head:

"_I was a little girl, physically about 4 years old and I was in the woods. I was thirsty and ran alone to find animal blood. I felt a presence behind me. I shivered and turned myself to it. It wasn't someone I loved like my family or Jacob. I knew him; I only saw him once but I knew I didn't like him. He scared me. I began to regret not telling to my father or Jacob where I went. I wanted to prove them I was no longer a fragile and little girl. But unfortunately I realised I still was. His name was Vladimir and he was a member of the Romanian's coven. He stood just in front of me and stared at me with a strange shadow in his red eyes. I was afraid and I knew that I was calling someone for help…my mum or my dad or Jacob. I didn't really know exactly. I didn't hear the sound of my voice but I was calling for help I was sure of that. A voice in my head told me she was coming to help me. Who? I didn't know I didn't recognise the voice. Suddenly I was wrapped by a mysterious force, warm, soft and which seemed to protect me. I felt her presence as closer as Vladimir's threat was increasing. I heard her screaming my name. I held my head with panic in my eyes and ran towards well…Claire. It was a 4 years old little Claire who was running to me too. Vladimir was laughing at us and I knew he was thinking we were some easy preys. Claire and I held us tight. We felt both relieved to be together. We stared at each other, our lips were moving but I didn't understand what we were speaking. We felt a kind of magic force all around us, protecting us, through our hair, our bodies, between our tangled fingers and in our eyes which began to shine._

_Vladimir no longer laughed and held his head with both of his hands and screamed. He was burning. Fire was everywhere. Wind was blowing stronger, branches of trees were moving faster like there was a storm in the forest. Finally he exploded letting behind him a sort of white smoke of ashes blown by the wind._

_Claire and I kept staring at each other intensely even if we knew deeply inside of our minds that the threat had disappeared but we stopped to murmur incantations and our eyes recovered their natural state._

_We kept on holding us tight until we fell on the floor… in a deep black sleep…"_

I opened my eyes. So did she. We gasped and looked at each other confused. She let go of her hand quickly and hid it behind her back. I tried to smile to reassure her but I couldn't. I was disturbed too and I didn't understand or know what I was feeling right now. We shared a memory; a mixed one between hers and mine. But how could it happen between us? I was a half vampire and vampires were the only one enemy of Quileute's tribe. Plus, my vampire's powers had nothing to do with that feeling. I was almost sure of that because first I knew my own power and it wasn't working like that and second what I felt was something different, something strong and something which belonged to someone else. Was it the legendary Quileute magic?

I looked at this young teenager, who stood right in front of me, who seemed as confused as I was. She moved back. Maybe she was scared. I was too. Quil was talking to her but she didn't seem to hear what he said. Neither did I. The only thing I could do was looking at her in disbelief. _Strange, strange feelings…_

GPOV (general point of view)

Old Quil and Billy Black were standing together staring at the little group formed by Jake, Nessie, Embry, Seth, Quil Jr and Claire. Chatting.

They didn't miss the short hands contact between Claire and Nessie and their reaction at what happened.

They looked intensely at each other as if they were speaking with their eyes and slowly nodded. They seemed to know, to understand what it was; they seemed to wait for this sign for a long time.

"Time seems to give us right. We could only assume before but now we know for sure. It's my grandson's imprint" Old Quil whispered. Billy nodded and added "She has chosen the second one. And a special second one"

"True. One done, only one left and after, soon, it could be reunited again" He sighed and Billy chuckled and said "God, do you realise what it means?"

Old Quil nodded "There is still hope" he murmured

_Yes, hope…_

_Finally..._

CPOV

"Claire? Is everything all right? Quil asked me with concern in his so beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes. You know what? I'm starving" I answered looking at him. He grinned at me and nodded.

"Good idea. Let's go eat" added Seth, clapping in both hands.

Nessie looked at me still confused but she was now smiling too. We walked slowly to the barbecue, boys kept on talking and laughing together. I tried to act as normal as possible and to participate at the conversation. We ate delicious food (hot dogs, salads, roasted meat and fruits) and the meal happened in a quiet and cheerful atmosphere. From time to time I glanced at Nessie who acted exactly the same than before we touched our hands.

After dinner, Old Quil, Billy and Uncle Sam started to tell us the Quileute's old legends we all liked. Tonight I heard two new stories I didn't know before. The first one was about the Third wife who was the soul mate of the great wolf warrior Taha Aki. All the members of the pack seemed to know this one and I had the strange feeling that it had been told only for me. And the second one was about a young Quileute witch who was the guardian of Quileute magic and had to protect the tribe and the lands. She was supposed to be born only if a big magical danger would come in the future and threaten Quileute tribe and lands. It was really interesting and to my big surprise I saw on the faces of all of the pack's members that they didn't even hear about this legend. According to Old Quil there were only three Quileute witches since the beginning of our time and there hadn't had any Quileute witch for about three hundred years. But legends said that the Chosen One would be very powerful because she was supposed to concentrate in her hands three hundred years of Quileute magic. That was amazing.

Everyone was particularly attentive to the sound of Billy's voice which gave force and emotion to the story. For my part I was completely captivated and felt so close of this witch and of this legend. I couldn't help but think that the mixed memory Nessie and I shared was related to Quileute magic.

_Was Nessie the Quileute witch? _

Instinctively I looked at Nessie who seemed to be as captivated as I was. At the same time she turned her head to see me and I felt a heat running through my body. I shivered totally confused.

When Billy finished to talk there was a comfortable silence then conversations, laughs and joy resumed again. I remained in front of the fire thinking at the legend and at the strange heat I felt when Nessie looked at me. I was lost so deeply into my thoughts I didn't hear her coming back at me.

"Interesting story, don't you think?" she said sitting near me. I nodded silently. I didn't know what to say. Everything was too confused for me and I wasn't sure what to think about that. Still staring at the fire, I heard Nessie ask:

"Do you think that the legend about the witch could be true?"

"I don't know" I answered shacking my head.

She looked at me and nodded. She was about to say something else but she said nothing. She smiled slightly, stood up, turned over and left towards Jake.

I looked at her walking slowly like she was dancing. I couldn't help but think she could be the witch and that the legend was true. After all, vampires and werewolves existed so why a witch couldn't exist? but what I didn't understand was why I was involved in all this thing. _I have no power at all_. But what I saw when our hands both touched was me when I was a little girl and it was what I didn't understand. _Why me?_ If she was the witch, what I was? Why was there?

_Maybe there was no explanation at all. Maybe all of this was only magic_…

I chuckle a little. All this story was so impossible to be true.

I slowly closed my eyes and breathed deeply the fresh ocean air.

OldQuilPOV

I finished the part of the legend about the witch and let Billy finished the story. I could now observe carefully the young and beautiful witch sitting near my grandson. She was captivated. Maybe she realised she was the new powerful Quileute witch. I smiled lightly. _No, of course_. She was too young. I turned my head to the other one. She was in front of the witch and seemed as captivated as Claire was. Renesmee. An alpha's wife and imprint. I couldn't help but notice that the connexion was going through the kinds. The Quileute witch had chosen a half vampire as a second and vampires and wolves are legendary mortal enemies. _Magic turned all the laws upside down. _I chuckled at this idea.

I was there in my observation when I saw Claire and Nessie's eyes were shining bright one quick second when they glared at each other.

_Oh my God! Another sign of the presence of magical power around the witches. _

_Amazing. _

_In what kind of danger we would have dealt with?_

My heart beat a little too fast. Under the emotional shock of what I saw I put my right hand on my heart and took a deep breath to regain my control. I looked around me to check the reaction of the others but no one seemed to notice what was just happening. I stared at Billy and when he looked back at me I mouthed only one word.

_Hope…_

QPOV

How beautiful she was, my quiet and thoughtful Claire. She liked the legend about the witch I could see how captivated she was. I liked it too. I didn't know this one. And I was surprise to notice that even Sam didn't hear about this story too. It was strange because Billy and my grandfather never changed the legends they told us when we made meetings around bonfires. This new one about the Quileute Witch was so powerful that I wondered if it could be real like the legends about werewolves and imprints.

Did Billy and my grandfather think that witch could be reincarnated in someone here? Did it mean that a big danger would happen soon? A danger bigger than vampires that the pack couldn't defeat?

I looked at my grandfather and as he could read in my mind and understood my thoughts he slowly nodded. I couldn't help but stare at him with curiosity in my eyes. But his face was fathomable.

Later, one by one, the members of the pack and their family began to leave the beach. I saw Jake, Nessie and Billy went to Jake's car. They waved goodbye at me and I bowed to them. I went near Claire and we followed the others. When we were in the car I asked her what she thought about the legends.

"I love both of them" she answered "especially the last one. I never heard it before. Did you?"

"No, I didn't but you know I don't know all of the legends." But I couldn't help but wonder why the Elders chose to tell us this new legend tonight.

"I liked when they tell us different stories. It's great. And those new legends were fabulous" she told me with a beautiful grin on her face.

"I'm happy you're happy" I said smiling and glancing at her. Suddenly I noticed a shadow on her face which disappeared the second she realised I was looking at her. I said:

"Claire? Are you allright? I got the impression to replay the scene we had several hours earlier. She didn't answer.

"Claire, what's wrong? Tell me… Please" I begged in a so soft and low voice.

She looked through the window so I couldn't see her eyes but when I heard the sound of her voice I knew she was close to cry and her lips quivered.

"We're going to move on" she murmured so low that a normal person without werewolf's ears wouldn't have been able to hear.

"What? Where?" I said a little sound of panic in my voice.

She was crying and she repeated a little louder "we're going to move on, in France, in about two months. Mom's new job"

_Oh no!_

_God no!_

I stopped the car on the right side of the road, cut the engine off, gripped her shoulders gently and tried to turn her towards me. I realised my hands shook lightly. I ran my right hand through my hair as if it could make me think better but I couldn't make a coherent thought. I took a deep breath and whispered "Claire" as I held her tightly in my arms. She put her head on my shoulder and let her tears falling along her cheeks. I soothed her softly rubbing my hand on her back an after a moment which seemed to last hours I pulled her away from me and looked deeply in her wet eyes.

"Claire" I repeat. I couldn't say anything else. My heart beat loudly and clenched at the idea of Claire's leaving and the tears on her eyes. I tried to say something soothing but I was barely able to think correctly.

"Everything's going to be allright. Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you, you know that right?"

She was still crying but she smiled weakly at me and nodded. She put her head on my shoulder again and said softly

"I'll miss you"

* * *

A/N : i finished this chapter. it's a little longer than I thought but I hope you like it. Please, please review...thanks


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

A/N : Hello thanks a lot for your review xxboymeetgirlxx and I hope you'll enjoy that chapter

* * *

Chapter III – The departure

CPOV

I was still crying. It was harder than I believed it would be. He was my best friend and whatever happened it remained my friend forever. But didn't we say "out of sight, out of mind"? He was my best friend but he never loved me as I would like he did and when I was away he would be free to live, to love someone. Feeling insecure, I let myself crying again on his warm shoulder.

_His warm …_

I breathed deeply in his shoulder

_His smell…_

and said "I'll miss you" _so much_ I thought. He pulled away and smiled at me. He put the engine on and drove us to Emily and Sam's home.

Quil brought me back to my house the Sunday after noon. He tried to act casually but I knew he was sad. I came in my bedroom and I realised I forgot my bag in Quil's car. I went down the stairs and froze suddenly in a middle of the stairs when I heard my father and Quil talking about me in the kitchen.

"_How can you do that to us? Taking her away from me? You know how much I need to be with her"_ I heard Quil hiss to my father.

"_Quil you have to trust me_" I heard my father answered in a low and calm voice. "_It's nothing to do with you. Don't think it's a punishment against you because it's not. It's a great opportunity for my wife. She just can't miss it. I hope you understand._"

"_Look_" my father continued "_my wife and I totally accepted your story with Claire and we don't try to separate you from your imprint_"

Imprint? What is that? Which story?

"_It's just like that. My wife has the chance to do what she always wanted to do and Claire is our daughter. She's only 14 years old. She needs her parents. I'm sorry but our decision is taken. We're going to move in two months and Claire will come with us"_

I heard Quil sighed and whispered "_It's too hard_"

"_I'm sorry, Quil, I really am. I promise we'll do everything to keep in touch_"

Quil didn't answer or I didn't hear if he answered something. Then he said:

_"When do you move on?"_

_"Probably the last week of august. Girls are supposed to start school the first week of September in France"_

Then again, he didn't answer.

I ran silently down the stairs trying to remain quiet and not warn them about my presence. But my father cleared his throat and called "Claire?" They heard me. _Damn it_. Sighing, I came in the kitchen. He smiled at me. Quil held his head. There was sadness in his eyes. But almost immediately, he breathed deeply, ran his hand in his short and dark hair, smiled at me and said:

"What's up Claire?"

"I forgot my bag in the back seat of your car. Can you give me your car keys? I'll pick it up myself."

"The car is open; you can go and take it"

"Ok thanks" I looked at them deeply and they both smiled at me in return as nothing had been happened or had been said.

I left the kitchen and went slowly to the car trying to hear if they started again talking about me. But if they did, they spoke very slowly because I heard nothing. Thinking about what could possibly be an imprint, I wondered why it was so hard for Quil to be away from me and what kind of story did we both have together.

***

Time spent too quickly when we would like it spent slowly. Since that bonfire, my sister and I finished school and we were on summer holidays and began to prepare boxes for the moving.

I stayed in my bedroom to pick out the things I kept all those past years and pack all the stuff I wanted to bring with me. The rest would stay in the basement of my grandparent's house.

After a long argument with my parents, my sister finally had been allowed to stay at my grandparent's house for one year to finish high school here and then she would go to Seattle University. My father warned her that if she didn't work hard or she didn't respect my grandparent's instructions and way of life or she didn't help them or if she ditched school, she would immediately rejoin us in France without any discussion. My sister promised everything my father would want to hear and that's why she was now about to prepare boxes for her moving in our grandparent's house. She was delighted and couldn't help but babble about that on the phone to her friends.

For my part, the sooner our departure approached the more depressed I felt. But I hardly tried to keep it for me, to hide from my parents who were as excited as my sister. But as she was so happy to stay they were so happy to go. I was the only one who was unhappy in our family. My only comfort was Quil. He was always smiling, trying to make me feel better but instead of feeling better I was feeling worst because his kindness showed me how much I was going to miss him.

I was there lost deeply in my bad thoughts when Quil knocked on the door and came in. He was at my house each afternoon to help me with my selection and after one hour of hard work we spent time together outside on a beach or in town to eat some ice cream. We spent lot of time with the pack too and curiously since they all knew that I moved they all acted weird with me. For instance when I told Nessie and Jake I left, Nessie almost cried without any other reason that she was deeply going to miss me. We didn't have the same age (so to speak) and we even spent lot of time alone together. We weren't even closer friends. Her reaction surprised me but what it surprised me even more was my own reaction. I felt the same than her. I felt as if I let a part of me behind...there...with her. Old Quil asked me if I wanted him to give me old stories written in Quileute and he never stopped speaking with me with this old dialect as if he feared I was going to forget it when I would be in France. And Emily said to my mother she was okay to keep me to her place if I wanted to or if my parents agreed. But unfortunately they refused her proposal and I was pissed against my parents. So whatever I could tell to my parents to stay in LaPush didn't work at all. It was written that I would go whatever happened.

We moved in to my grandparent's the last week before our departure because first we sent all our furniture and stuff in France and we rent the house out and second we helped my sister to move in my grandparent's house. During this week we spent all our time with our family and for my part with the pack and with Quil too. The pack organized a big barbecue at Emily and Sam's and all of them came to wish me good luck in France and they brought me presents. Quil offered me a Quileute Charm. It was a silver chain bracelet with a wolf carved in wood. It represented Quil as a wolf in his smallest detail. Colour, form, everything. I almost cried when he gave it to me and I hugged him tightly to thank him. I tried hardly to enjoy the time I spent with them but I felt sadder as long as the time came to say goodbye to all of them. When the party finally ended, Quil brought me at First Beach where we stayed together silently watching the sea under the light of the moon. We knew it was hard for both of us and whatever we could say never changed the way it was. I was about to leave tomorrow and we wouldn't see each other anymore during a long time.

After a while sitting together looking at the sea, Quil brought me back to my grandparent's house. We looked at each other and Quil put gently his fingers on my cheek. I leaned my head to his touch and closed my eyes; tears were on the corner of my eyes. And suddenly he turned around, ran to his car and left without saying a word… definitively.

I was on the plane tomorrow morning without seeing his beautiful face one last time.

QPOV

I ran. I left like a coward. I felt so bad, all my body was aching. I felt like I was dying if I stayed right in front of her watching her fighting against her tears. It was unbelievable hard and difficult. So I ran away. I drove to my house and phased almost immediately. I knew I couldn't bear to see her leave.

I heard Jacob and Embry's minds. They were patrolling. They thought about me and Claire and tried to calm my pain. But I barely noticed what they tried to tell me. It was like I was blinded by my feelings and nothing else mattered. They offered me to run by my side but I refused. I told them I needed to be alone.

I ran all night until I was exhausted. At dawn, I collapsed on the floor. I was on the edge of the forest, hidden by the shadows of the trees in front of her grandparent's little house. They were about to leave. She was there, standing on the porch looking on both sides, looking for someone to come. I knew she hoped I came to say goodbye to her. But I couldn't. I was stuck on the floor without being able to move one paw. I could only watch her.

Finally, she hugged her sister and her grandparents and get reluctantly in the car.

When the car disappeared from my sight in the corner of the road I let myself cry my pain and howled loudly.

* * *

A/N : Tell me what you think

Please, please review...thanks


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter IV – New life

CPOV

The journey from United States to France was exhausted. We went to New York then we took another plane to Paris and another one, at last, to arrive in Lyon.

A new colleague of my mother was here to pick us up in the airport and bring us to our new home. Our new house was now an apartment in the centre of the town. It was a big apartment which had 2 floors. A duplex. The bedrooms and the bathrooms were upstairs and the living room, the kitchen and my parent's offices were at the first floor. Our furniture were already there and boxes were in every room of the apartment.

My first impression was that this place would never be a home for me but it was a beautiful apartment. The walls had been cleaned and painted in white for the common rooms and my bedroom had been painted in salmon colour. It was bright especially on the afternoon when the light of the sun came inside entirely. Nevertheless I missed LaPush too much so I decided to organise my bedroom in Quileute style. I put photos of my friends on my desk and one of Quil and me taken at First Beach last year in the middle of my bedside table. I put a map of the United States on a wall next to my bed and one of the Olympic Peninsula in the wall in front of my desk. All in me was Quileute and all I wanted to express was the Quileute part in me.

It remained only one week before school and my mother registered me in a private school where I could have lessons both in English and in French. We checked that everything was all right for the first day including the journey in bus which was in public transport.

***

I was a little nervous standing in the middle of the playground of the school looking for the entrance to find my new classroom. I received a week before by post my schedule and I knew I started with two hours of French lessons with the teacher who would be our homeroom teacher, Mr Bench.

I went to the long corridors and as I was about to turn towards my classroom I felt something hit me right on my chest. A girl who was crouching down in front of me stood up suddenly and her head hit me on the chest. I let out a little cry of pain and put my hand on my chest, trying to get my breath back.

"Oh God I'm so sorry" she told me in English. Apparently she realised she was in a French school because she repeated her apology in French with a big American accent. I couldn't help myself but smile. _Great! A fellow countrywoman_. As I haven't still said something she told me in French with concern in her voice:

"Est ce que ça va?"

I smiled and finally looked at her. She was a teenage girl like me probably the same age than me. She was tall, thin and had beautiful long red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a long burgundy skirt and a white long handled sweater. She was a very beautiful girl and seemed to be friendly but completely clumsy. I answered in English:

"Yeah I'm fine" She grinned and said:

"American?" I nodded always smiling "My name is Ella Canaghan, I'm new here. It's my first day in that school" She sighed looking around her. "I think I'm a little lost"

"Nice to meet you Ella, I'm Claire… Young. I'm new too" and I held my hand to her. She shook it and I felt something weird, something strong running through my entire body, a warm and electric current… _something I already had felt before…_. She looked at me curiously always holding my hand and smiled. I shook my head quickly to come back in reality and I said:

"Did you receive your schedule? What is your first lesson?"

She looked at the two papers she held in her hands and answered:

"French. Two hours with Mr. Bench in classroom n°101."

"Good. Me too. I think we are in the good direction. On a map the classroom n°101 should be at the end of this corridor" I said showing her the way with my finger. She sighed.

"I hope you have a better sense of direction than me otherwise I think we're going to lose ourselves often" I laughed.

"I'll do my best. Come on, we're going to be late"

We came in the classroom, said hello to the students already there and received some hellos back. We found two places where we sat down side by side and we waited patiently talking together about us, our lives in EU and our schedule in English.

Mr. Bench came finally in the classroom and closed the door. He was smiling and introduced himself in French then gave us explanations in both languages. Basically all the French lessons and gym would be in French of course but a part of the class would have math, biology, English lessons, history and geography in English and the other part of the class, which was mine and Ella's case, would have the same lessons but in French (expect for English lessons of course) The reason was that some of us needed to improve their knowledge of French more than the others.

When he finished his explanations he suggested that all of us had to introduce ourselves to the rest of the class and explained were we came from and why we were in France.

Most of the students came from Europe. Others came from United States or Australia and one from Japan. There were here because of their parent's job or because they have one of their parents was French or English.

For my part I explained I came from United States and from LaPush in particular and I was here because of my mother's job. Mr. Bench asked me questions about the localisation of the rez and asked me details about the Olympic Peninsula. He told me that my French was good and smiled gently at me. Ella explained she came from San Francisco. Her mother died when she was younger and she lived here with her father. Her older sister was in San Francisco and was in high school and lived with her grandmother. She spoke French better than me but she wasn't sure of herself so she made a lot of mistakes.

After that sort of rite of passage, Mr. Bench listed the names of the students who would have lessons in English and those who would have lessons in French. Then he gave us information about the classic authors we're going to read and learn and started his French lesson.

When the bell rang, Ella and I went to our next lesson and until I realised it, the end of the day arrived. Since that very first day, Ella and I became closer friends and we planned to spend time together working or doing thing outside the school.

When I came back home, I lied down my bed and thought about this first day at school and my meeting with Ella. I didn't know why but I was pretty sure she would make my stay in France more bearable than I thought at the beginning.

A new life really started for me… and for the first time of my life I was far away from Quil's overprotected world.

* * *

A/N : it's a short chapter, I know but tell me what you think

Please, please review...thanks


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter V – The threat

QPOV

Time passed. Quickly I'd rather say. Claire was in France and I missed her like crazy. Fortunately we called each other a lot at the beginning then we took the habit to call once a week about a half an hour last until her mother thought it was enough and ended our conversation.

For Christmas I organised with Claire's parents a journey in France with her sister to spend school vacation with her. It was a surprise and she was so happy to see me (and her sister too of course) I thought she was going to hyperventilate. She was so excited she couldn't stop asking me questions about the pack, her grandparents, my life at the garage. She tried to ask me questions about my love life as if she didn't care but she sounded relieved when I told her I hadn't a girlfriend. I was so happy too and I felt good and relaxed to see her so happy. All my worries disappeared and we spent fifteen days as we had never been apart. She offered me a webcam. She told me she preferred seeing me when we talked on the phone. It gave her impression I was always by her side. I couldn't complain. I brought her another charm but instead of being a bracelet, this time it was a necklace. The two of them made a pair. She felt extremely moved to tears and she hugged me tightly. She told me she adored them and they would never leave her tender skin.

During those fifteen days we spent all the time together and we talked about what she did in class, how it happened with the French people and language, what boys she liked (it wasn't my favourite part of our talking). Claire kept on talking about the way she loved decorating her room with Quileute artefacts, her piano's lessons, her friends in general but most of all she talked to me about Ella. She was full of praise for her and she thought they would be friends forever. She told me what they did together and what they loved to do together like doing homework, singing, talking about United States and doing shopping. She insisted to introduce me to her best friend here. Ella was a good kid and she had with Claire a special relationship full of trust like sisterhood. They were like they were connected together and seeing them so close and so happy made me realise how much it was really a good thing for Claire to have a normal life. Even if I missed her a lot I had to admit that her stay in France was better for her than I thought in the beginning. Our relationship remained close and strong and she didn't forget me.

This holidays spending with Claire made me feeling good because I stopped thinking about the bad we felt when she left. Seeing her happy, growing up carefree, living a normal life far away from mythical and dangerous creatures was finally what I truly wanted for Claire. She was living a perfect teenager life. She had options, she was experimenting life and when she would come back she could choose to be entirely my imprint (_well…when I would tell her about imprinting_) I only hoped she never fell madly in love with a teenager boy and she wouldn't want to come back to me.

When it was time for me to leave, she went to the airport with me and cried a lot. She made me promise to contact her through my new webcam as soon as I arrived home. She hugged me and I couldn't but keep her close to me a little while. I kept her closer to me my chin on the top of her head. Then she put her head on my shoulder and through her tears, whispered:

"I miss you already"

I closed my eyes and squeezed her in my arms. Then, I kissed her forehead gently and reluctantly I left and took the plane which brought me home far away from her.

I felt like I missed a half part of my life but it was bearable. As long as my imprint was fine, I could handle my pain. I went home a little sad but rather relieved about her life in France.

***

CPOV

"Summer holidays in 4 days! I can't wait to turn off that evil clock time" whined Ella at lunch time. We were at the cafeteria 4 days before the end of class. We already passed our exams and we were waiting patiently the official end of the lessons. I was sat in front of Ella reading a letter from Quil, the second in 3 years. Quil always preferred talking with me than writing me letters. But I took the habit to write him a postcard each month (representing my mood of the month) so time to time he felt obliged to answer my postcards in writing me letters. With the letter, he sent me 3 pictures; one of the pack, one of my family, and one of the pack's wives or girlfriends.

I haven't seen them since a long time and I smiled when I saw their beautiful and familiar faces.

Ella came and sat next to me and leaned her head to see the pictures. She asked:

"Who's everyone?

"This one here you see it's my Uncle Sam and in front of him, there's my aunt Emily" I answered showing her with my finger the faces of my family's members. "Here, there's my cousins Ally and Evan and… just here this is my sister, Alma – do you remember her? She came with my best friend the first year I spent here – and here my grandparents" she nodded and I continued.

"On this picture, there is Quil's best friends. This is Jake. And he's married with…" I took the third picture and showed her Nessie "Renesmee Cullen-Black"

"Wow. She's very beautiful and he is a giant!" she said smiling.

"Yeah! All of them. Quileutes genes" I laughed. "Here, remember Quil?"

"Hum yes, he didn't change at all" I nodded smiling. I told Ella everything about me and Quil except for the werewolf's thing. But I told her about our friendship. Well… until she met him three years ago on Christmas and found weird the way I looked at him. So I had to admit I was in love and I deeply hoped he didn't have a girlfriend. My only fear was he found love, the love of his life and forgot me forever. Because amazingly my love for him went stronger with time. I couldn't help but think about him despite his absence and I should have felt less attracted by him being so far away from him and it was the contrary. I was more and more in love with him as and when the time passed. I could think that living miles away one from each other I would have forgot my teenager's feelings for my best friend. Instead of that I couldn't look forward to call him each week, to see him (through the webcam) and to feel my heart beating faster when I looked in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes or when I listened to the perfect tone of his beautiful voice. I was delighted each time I hang up the phone and discovered that was him on the other side of the line. I had to admit I didn't feel brotherly feelings for him anymore and I confessed everything to Ella.

"And here, there are Seth and his sister Leah. And there… this is Embry" Ella stared closer at Embry and winced lightly. I frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, sure" she answered quickly and shook her head. "Nice name! Not easy to wear."

"Oh well… let me tell you he loves his name. If you meet him one day and I hope you'll do when I would be back at LaPush, never talk about his name because you'll become his favourite teasing target and you never could be alone anymore" I laughed. She giggled too and said "Ok, thanks for warning me. And tell me who those persons are?"

We talked another minutes about my family then the LaPush gang and after we planned our next weeks of holidays. Ella would come to my place for the next two weeks because her father had a business travel and she didn't go to her grandmother's in San Francisco.

When I came back home I found a message from Quil on my computer. He explained wolves had difficulties with some vampires they didn't know and he wasn't as available as he would like to be so he apologised for not writing as soon as he would do. I sighed. It had been weeks that LaPush were regularly attacked by vampires while during years and years there was no vampire's attack. It was weird.

Without knowing why I was deeply worried about Quil and LaPush as if I was particularly connected with that country and that man. Quil did everything he could in order to protect me from all this threat but the truth was: since he had told me that LaPush was threatening by vampires so often I made nightmares. Every night since he told me about the attacks I made the same dream:

_"I ran alone into the woods and I was calling in to Quil. Suddenly I arrived in a beautiful and lightly meadow and two people stood right in front of me. They wore a long dark red cloak and a hook which covered their faces and I didn't really know who was hidden under those hooks. When one of them lifted its head up I saw two red, cruel and cold eyes looking at me nastily. I screamed and tried to escape and suddenly a chocolate brown wolf appeared from the other side of the woods and stood right between me and the vampires. The wolf growled and showed its teeth and the vampire who was looking at me crouched down ready for fighting. The wolf attacked and jumped on the vampire who put his arm in front of his face in protection. The wolf bit his arm then his neck making the vampire cried out with pain. The vampire seemed to be overpowered. He gave in and while the wolf ripped his head off the other vampire ran away escaping. The wolf turned his head towards me and waited for me to come. I slowly went to him and put shyly my hands through his soft chocolate brown fur and nuzzled my head in to his neck. And I felt good and secure. Suddenly I felt him become still and I looked at him in his eyes concerned. He was focused on someone who stood behind me. I slowly turned my head and screamed…"_

And I woke up abruptly, jumped and sat on my bed, sweat on my forehead and trying to catch my breath. Each time that dream let me a bad feeling; the feeling of something dramatic, dangerous even mortal for my wolf was coming soon.

***

Ella spent two weeks in my house. We did shopping and we spent much time walking in the streets, talking, drinking cokes and putting our feet on the water of the local fountains.

Her father was supposed to come back the Saturday evening and in the afternoon we bought what we needed to prepare a delicious meal and booked a horror movie. My parents agreed to let me sleep at Ella's apartment so I took all my necessary stuff and with my father we went to the airport to pick Ella's father up.

We spent a good and joyful evening, talking and joking about Mr Canaghan's travel. Then we watched a movie called "Vampires" (Quil would have liked it!) but to be honest it scared us a lot and we had a hard time getting to sleep. When finally I did I made the same nightmare as usual but this time something changed:

"_When I arrived in the meadow the wolf had already killed the first vampire and faced the other one. The wolf and the vampire stared at each other nastily and they were about to fight. All of them looked at me when I stood still in the edge of the meadow but in the wolf's eyes there were fear and panic. The vampire chose that moment to attack the wolf who fell on the floor bleeding and unconscious. I screamed his name and tried to run toward him but in a second the vampire stood in front of me blocking me the way and laughing cruelly. I realised at that time it was a woman. Her hood fell on her shoulders when she laughed at me and I saw her crimson eyes and her long black hair fallen on her back. She was amazingly beautiful but her face was pale and cold and in her eyes I could see how cruel she would be. She moved her arms and her hands making circles and began to speak a Quileute curse. I suddenly felt in my flesh the physical pain of the wolf and I screamed with terror and pain. And the more I screamed the more she smirked and spoke quickly the words of the curse she kept on repeating. I fell on the floor, numb. I didn't feel my body anymore. I've got blood on my mouth and the soreness was everywhere in my limbs. I tried to fight the pain but I couldn't. I thought I was dying slowly, painfully and all I could think was Quil…my wolf was dying too. Then I heard her saying something to the wolf "Look at your imprint, Wolf. Feel her suffer and die. Her death will kill you. This is the end of the magical bound. You're the first. One done. I will take care of yours friends and destroy all of you, wolves and imprints" She laughed cruelly and I felt another stoke of pain and I screamed out loud…" _

Then suddenly I woke up. Ella and her father were next to me and she was calling in my name and shook me roughly to wake me up. I was confused. _Where was I? What happened?_ I looked at Ella and realised I was crying and shivering. I was alive but in my dream I was dying and my wolf was dying too. It meant that Quil was dying.

"Claire? Are you okay?" Ella asked me with concerned in her voice. I stared at her with despair. I needed to talk to Quil. I needed to check he was fine. This dream sounded too real it scared me a lot. I whispered only for Ella:

"I need to see Quil"

"What? Why?" she answered

"Please, Ella, it's important" I whispered back only for her, begging her with my eyes.

Ella finally nodded and she said loudly for both her father and me:

"Oh my god! Claire. It's okay, it's just a nightmare. You know what? This is the last time I let you watch a horror movie about vampires before sleeping" and she giggled. I thought I smiled sheepishly. Her father chuckled andasked me if I needed something. I shook my head and after being sure I was okay, wished me goodnight (or a better end of night) kissed his daughter and left.

As soon as Mr Canaghan closed the bedroom door I turned towards Ella and spoke quickly:

"Ella, I need to come home. I can't explain but I must talk to Quil. It's confused in my head but I need to know. _Please_, Ella?" I begged one more time. She looked at me, she was worried. She seemed hesitate a little but still saying nothing, she stood up the bed and brought me her laptop computer. I took it quickly and opened it. I was connected to her web cam and checked to see if Quil was on line too. By chance, he was connected too and I felt relieved.

_He's alive, it was just a nightmare_.

Nevertheless I needed to check. I wrote him:

"Hi Quil. I need to talk to you. Could you please turn your web on?"

He did and after several minutes which seemed to last hours his beautiful smile appeared on the screen. He looked as if he didn't have sleep for two days but as soon as if saw my crying face his smile stiffened on her face and he said:

"Claire, what's wrong?"

I knew I shouldn't have talked in front of Ella but I was so worried and still under the shock of my bad dream that I forgot she didn't know anything about my werewolf's friend.

I spoke very quickly and told Quil everything about my nightmares, the old and usual ones and the new one. The vampire, the power she had and her will to destroy imprints and wolves. I didn't let him to say one word. I couldn't stop talking and Quil listened to me very carefully without interrupt me. Behind Quil, I suddenly saw Jake's head appear. He seemed worried but he said cheerfully: "Hi Claire" The fact that I told Quil everything made me calm down a little and I answered "Hi Jake"

"You made an awful nightmare, didn't you?" I realised he was looking through me at Ella. I turned my head she was looking back at Jake.

"Yes I did" I answered sheepishly. "You know, with Ella, my friend, we watched a horror movie about vampires. And you know me, when I did bad dreams I always needed to tell Quil about it" I smiled weakly realising my terrible mistake. I shouldn't have talked in front of Ella.

"I remember" he grinned and said to Ella "Hi, my name is Jake"

"Hi" she answered shyly. Then she told me "I'm going to go to the kitchen and bring you a glass of water"

I nodded "Thanks Ella" She did too and left. I turned my head to the screen and said:

"Jake! I'm sorry! I forgot she was here. I was so worried, I…I'm so sorry" But he cut me: "It's okay Claire. Is it the first time you saw that vampire girl?"

"Yes. Before tonight I only saw red eyes and a hood. And I didn't dream about a vampire using magic against wolves. It's the first time." Quil and Jake glanced at each other and Jake asked again: "Are you sure about what she said, the words she used? _Destroy all wolves and imprints_?"

"Yes I'm absolutely positive. Jake? What is an imprint? Why does she want to destroy them?" He sighed.

"It's complicated to explain. Look Claire I can't give you any explanation about the imprint but Quil will give them to you later. For now I would like you do something for me" he looked at me through the screen. I could see the dark circles under his eyes and I couldn't help but feel worried about what was happening in LaPush right now and the work they had to have. I nodded and he said:

"If you make another nightmare about vampires or wolves, please, call us immediately. It's very important. Especially if you see that vampire girl again. Okay? We need to know what you see and what she says."

"But Jake, It was just a dream. I don't understand…"

"Please? Claire? Just do it, okay?" I sighed and answered in a low voice

"All right, I'll call Quil if I make another bad dream"

"Good. Thanks Claire. Oh by the way, it's good to see you again"

I smiled "Yeah good to see you too. Kiss Ness hello for me"

"I will" he grinned then he looked at Quil and said "I'm going to see the Elders. Bye. Oh! And Claire?" I lifted my head up "Don't say anything to your friend. Tell her a story, tell her everything you want but the truth" he smiled besides his very serious voice, bowed his head and left.

I sighed loudly and whispered "Sure, Sure" _As if it was easy for me to lie._

Quil's head turned to see Jake leave then turned back to me. I smiled looking in to his beautiful eyes. He looked tired and I told him so:

"You look tired Quil" He smiled

"We have a lot of work. The pack is on alert. We didn't sleep long and well, you know. But don't worry about me. Everything's fine and everything's going to be okay"

"Are you sure?" he flashed me his breathtaking smile and looked at me with this particular look which belonged only to me "I am. I'm happy to see you. Are you feeling better?"

_Always worried about me, _I thought_._

"Yes, I'm fine now. It's good to talk to you. I was so scared. This dream… Quil… you have no idea how real it sounded to be" I shook my head as if I tried to chase all the images of my dream away. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry about me. You have so much in mind… I'm feeli…"

"Stop it Claire, it's okay" he cut me. I'm happy you told me everything. I prefer knowing"

"Yeah, and I'm fine now. It's good to talk to you…as always. I miss you" I whispered the two last sentences. But he heard me, of course. He smiled.

"I miss you too. I have to go Claire and you should go back to bed. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful. Bye Quil" I kissed the top of my fingers and blew the kiss to him sending with my hand. He smiled. "Thanks Claire-Bear. Bye" Then he cut the connection. I sighed loudly.

"Everything is all right? Ella asked me. I jumped and turned my head. I didn't hear her coming back. She stood near the door with a glass of water in her hand.

"Yes, thanks" I smiled and took the glass she offered me. I drank a little and thought quickly. What kind of story I could tell her? It made me uncomfortable to lie to my best friend but it wasn't my secret and I had to protect it. I sincerely hoped she didn't ask me questions about that. Finally, I said:

"I'm sorry Ella. For…for everything. I know it sounds a little weird but…you know… when I was a child and when I made nightmares, the only thing which could make me feel better was talking everything to Quil. He was kind and understanding and… you see… it doesn't happen often but when it happens…well it's as if I was a child again" I tried to explain sheepishly. Ella stared at me and suddenly she smiled "I understand. I did the same thing with my mother… you know…before she died" I nodded.

Ella didn't ask questions and we never talked about my nightmare since that night. We went back to bed and this time, after hearing the regular breath of Ella's sleeping, I fell asleep rapidly.

***

QPOV

"Are you sure of what she said?" my grandfather asked Jake and me for what it seemed a hundred times. We were in Sam and Emily's little house. All the members of the pack and their wives were here. There were the Elders too. Old Quil, Jake's father and Sue Clearwater. The threat was big enough to worry the tribe's guides.

"Yes, we are." Jake answered patiently "Claire saw Quil fighting against a vampire girl and she saw him dying. And that bloodsucker used magic against Claire as an imprint. She said she could feel the wolf's pain in her flesh"

Old Quil and Billy were staring at each other concerned. We knew at the way they acted that a danger would come soon. Since weeks, the land had been attacked by vampires who seemed to know well our territory and how we protected it. They put us off their scent and each time we lost them. They always seemed to lead by a length on us as they anticipated what we planned to do. We were stressed out and all our senses were on the alert.

"Who is this vampire girl?" asked Jake. "What does she really want? Why does she want to kill our imprints? I understand she wants to kill us but why does she want to destroy the Quileute magical bound between a wolf and his imprint?"

"We cannot know for sure" Billy answered "A very old legend said there was a terrible fight long long time ago between vampires and a young witch… but she was defeated…it can't be the right explanation. How could she come back with magic? It's impossible" he said as if he talked only for himself.

"Is Claire in danger" I asked looking very intensely in my grandfather's eyes. He stared back at me then he sighed:

"All the imprints are in danger. I think the vampire wants to fight someone special. She wants to destroy Quileute good magic. She wants to fight the new Quileute witch."

"Which is?"

My grandfather looked at Billy and after long minutes of a silent talk he answered:

"We're not really sure but a certain number of signs let us think that it could be…

Claire…"

* * *

A/N : _I know I know it's a little obvious I was thinking about Claire to be the Quileute witch but anyway she was the heroin of my story after all..._

Please, please review...thanks


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter VI – The Quileute Witch

QPOV

I frowned. My Claire was supposed to fight a crazy gifted leech? I shook my head as this idea was a heresy.

"Dad, could you tell us about the legend of the fight between vampires and witches?" Jake asked directly to his father.

Billy nodded and closed his eyes. Then he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well…It's a very old legend which happened about three hundreds years ago. Do you remember the legend I told you three years ago, in a bonfire before Claire's leaving? The one about the Quileute Witch?"

All the members of the pack nodded and their imprints as well. Everything was quiet and all of us were listening him talking very carefully.

"We told you this legend because we saw some signs that let us think a new witch would have been chosen. And we thought that she did start to realise her fate."

I remembered that legend and in a same time I remembered that I wondered why they told us this new legend. I never imagined that this could be related to Claire. _What kind of signs could they see?_

"Well… as you already know it, Quileutes warriors can become wolves to protect their home, families and lands against their only one enemy: the cold one. Wolves are fast and strong but they don't have any special abilities and when they are out numbered or when they meet a very powerful vampire they can't defeat, the tribe is in danger. But as you know it as well our lands are sacred and magical. It doesn't happen often that a vampire become as powerful than the wolves can't defeat him. But when it happens the Quileute magic chooses a young witch – always a girl – to help the wolves protecting our lands. When the young girl is chosen it means that a very powerful vampire will attack us sooner or later. If we focus intensely on it we can feel this magic and we must decipher the signs which lead us to recognize the witch and the threat.

Long time ago the first Quileute witch helped the wolves to defeat a vampire named Oxian. He was telekinesis and he could kill whoever he wanted from afar. The witch had the abilities to block his power and eventually after a very hard fight wolves won the battle and killed Oxian and his followers. Then after living a long and peaceful life she naturally died and the Quileute magic returned in the depths of earth waiting patiently to be awaken again. And each time the land would be threaten a young witch was born and used magic to defeat the vampires. But as I already said it never happens often.

One day after a long period of calm and peace a witch was born. She was the daughter of a great warrior of the tribe. Her name was Tahamara. The Elders recognised some signs that let them understand a terrible threat would come eventually. They taught her knowledge of the Quileute legends and magic and tried to make her understand her destiny. They tried to teach her everything for her to be ready when the time would come. She grew up and became a beautiful young woman who fell deeply in love with a young man of the tribe named Akan. They were happy and about to get married. But at the same period of time, Quileute men started to shift into wolves. Vampires were coming. They were some nomads and the wolves defeated them easily. Akan became a wolf too but he was one of the first who imprinted on someone. And unfortunately for Tahamara he imprinted on her younger sister, Saya. So he left her because of his imprinted. The Quileute witch was devastated when she understood she couldn't have her boyfriend back."

Billy made a pause. He took the glass of water and took some little sips. We were all silent and were listening carefully. After clearing his throat one more time he went on.

"You know, good magic always does things on purpose for the better even if we don't understand it or if it makes us suffer at first. But at the end the goal is always for the better. But Tahamara, of course, didn't accept the fact that good magic cause her so much pain and slowly but surely she turned back from the good. She became consumed by hatred, jealousy and anger. She started to use magic against people instead of using it to protect the tribe. Akan and Saya tried to explain what the imprint was but she stubbornly refused to listen. The Elders warned her that if she continued to use magic only for her own benefit magic would leave her forever and the tribe would remain unprotected and weak facing the danger. But the witch couldn't hear because she was lost deeply into her pain. She tried to use magic for revenge against her own sister. She didn't listen to all the warnings and ran deeply into the forest to prepare the curse she needed to take her boyfriend back and kill her sister.

That was when she met it. The threat. The threat she was supposed to fight. A powerful vampire named Scorpio which had the ability to kill anyone only with his stare. In front of her, her pain, her anger the vampire fell in love. He found in her growing dark side the mate he desperately tried to find. Blinded by her thirst of revenge she sealed a pact with the Evil and became a vampire. The minute she was transformed in a cold one all the good magic that was still in her left her body and soul and returned into the depths of the earth. And because she was a witch before dying she became a powerful vampire with abilities and Quileute magical knowledge that made her as dangerous as her new mate.

Scorpio had created an army of newborns and they started to attack the wolves. They were losses on both sides. The Quileute tribe was in a big danger again and the wolves haven't had fought Scorpio and Tahamara together yet. To protect her lover and her tribe Saya did an unexpected thing. With the help of the Elders she sort of summoned up all the good spirits of the tribe and tried to control the sacred Quileute's magic. The magic returned at Saya's call but it split into three and hit Saya and two of her closer friends who were presents at the ritual. The three of them were able to control a part of the magic. Their eyes began to shine and they felt the magic everywhere in their bodies and souls.

Akan and Saya developed a strategic battle plan to defeat the two powerful vampires with the help of all the wolves left. They met in a meadow into the woods. There was a terrible fight; curse against curse, love against hate, dark side power against white magic. Tahamara discovered during the battle that her powers were blocked by her sister and her friends which put her into a fury. To win the fight but most of all in order to hurt her sister Tahamara, instead of killing Saya, like she would want to at first, she killed her true love, Akan. She thought that her sister would be so devastated by his death than she couldn't fight anymore. The young good witch was truly in despair when she saw and felt her wolf died but with the support of her two friends she accepted his death without wanting revenge to save the tribe and the lands. The good magic became more and more potent and the three witches finally were able to encircle Tahamara's dark power and the last curse she sent backfired on her and let her weak and powerless. Saya refused to kill her sister because she understood her initial pain but she was banished from the Quileute lands for all the eternity.

Tahamara who was eaten up with hatred swore before leaving she would come back more powerful than ever and she would destroy the imprint, the source of her pain. No imprinted will survive the death of its soul mate and that magical bound became rare and slowly disappeared. This is the reason there wasn't a lot of legends about imprinting and we don't know much about it.

We never heard about Tahamara since that time. Peace slowly replaced the war and life went on quietly and peacefully.

This legend happened a very long time ago and it was impossible for us to know if that story was a pure legend or if it was true. But four years ago, before Claire's leaving, Old Quil and I saw little things that let us think a new witch was born. We thought then a powerful vampire was supposed to come but we never thought it could be Tahamara"

Billy stopped talking and closed his eyes and murmured "She seems to be back"

Jacob suddenly held his head and said:

"hey wait a minute! You just said the magic split into three and when the 3 witches destroyed the leech girl's power she was left without _any_ powers. How can she come back powerful?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"And what happened to the others witches?" Emily asked with a her little voice.

"And Scorpio? Did he survive? Is that a replay of what happened five hundred years ago?" Sam asked looking in Billy's eyes.

My grandfather held his hand and all the talking stopped. He glanced at Billy then said:

"I'm going to answer one question at once. Magic is something old, natural and wise. If you know how to use it you can make a lot good things for the greater good. You must accept what magic gives you-good or bad. Because, even if you don't understand why magic sends you ordeals, it always for our own good at the end. Sometimes we only doesn't see the goal but it always exists. But if you fight against it, if you let your anger, pain or revenge's feelings take your entire being you'll lose good magic for eternity. If you're made for using magic you can use all forms of magic. That's why Tahamara was able to control the dark side of magic because good magic has its opposite. And it can gives you considerable strength but it destroys irrevocably your soul and let you hopeless. The witch was defeated and lost her magical powers but we suppose she kept her vampire's abilities and the knowledge of Quileute's magic. Maybe she only needed time to regain strength and power. Maybe she was waiting for the wolves to come back and with them the imprinting. Maybe she was waiting for the new witch to be born. We don't know. We only can make assumptions"

Billy added: "What we understand is she probably had felt the imprinting bound and prepare a revenge. She's getting close because Claire's nightmares become more and more precise and our lands are constantly attacked by vampires which seems knowing very well our territory"

Old Quil went on: "As far as we know Scorpio was defeated and died in the battle. As for the two other witches, when the fight was over and peace returned on our lands, they never used magic anymore, lived their lives and died peacefully"

There was silence again. Time for us to realise the significance of the threat. I couldn't help but think about Claire. What would happen to her? Was she really that witch? Would she have to fight that bloodsucker? _No way_! If she was the Quileute witch she was a double target. She was my imprint and the witch. I felt weird because I couldn't accept that Claire, my young, beautiful and carefree Claire was maybe the only one who could save us. But how could she do that? I shook my head in disbelief. Definitely Claire couldn't be that witch. _No, no, no_.

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly I heard someone clearing its throat. I wasn't the only one because all of us turned our heads towards the person who made the sound who said:

"I think I know who is one of the other witches…"

"It's me" whispered Nessie.

* * *

A/N : Originally this chapter should have been very long but I decided to split in two because I need to work on the second part of it. So, tell me, what do you think?

Thanks for the review, honestly it helps to continue.

Please, please review...thanks


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter VII – The second witch

First there was a silence. Then suddenly everyone started to speak at the same time.

"No way" _Jared_

"That's impossible" _Sam_

"She's a leech" _Paul_

"Grrr" _Jacob_

"Half" _Seth_

"Yes, half but a leech nevertheless" _Paul_

"**Grrr**!" _Jacob_

"Oups! Sorry Jake!" _Paul_

The comment kept on; everyone seemed to have something to say about it. Nessie was essentially looking at Jacob who was shaking his head from right to left in disbelief.

"You can't be…" Jake started to say but at that time my grandfather cut him and said loudly to cover all the other voices:

"Nessie. How do you know it?"

"Well…it's difficult to explain because at first I didn't know if it was an evolution of my vampire's abilities or if it was something else." She stopped talking but Billy and my grandfather nodded encouraging her to continue.

"The last bonfire we made with Claire…something happened between her and me" She was talking slightly but everyone was hung from her lips. "Embry was teasing her and I held out my hand for support and she grabbed it and… suddenly… I saw…things"

"Things? What kind of things" Jake asked.

"I don't know what it was. Maybe it was only a memory. We were young, about 4 years old, we were in the woods. Vladimir was there too."

"Vladimir?" Jacob cut her surprised. "That leech from Romanian's coven that had gone without leaving an address?"

"Yes, him precisely. I think we…killed him."

"What? How?" Jake asked more and more dumbfounded. "4 years old, two little girls, how can it be possible?"

"It seems that we used magic." She said hesitantly. "Look! I know it seems unbelievable but Jake, you must believe me. At first, I thought that it was a dream or something but I am pretty sure now Claire saw something too. We shared that memory" she whispered the last sentence.

"She never told me she saw something when she touched your hand" I said trying to remember that night. It wasn't so hard to remember because it was when I brought her home after the bonfire that she told me about her moving. That night was printed on my mind. She was crying in my arms telling me she was going to go away from me and my heart stopped beating in my chest as far as the words she spoke arrived in my brain. This was one of the worst times of my life. I couldn't forget that bonfire. I shook my head then suddenly I remembered something else.

"Nessie, you said you were about 4 years ago, right?" I asked her. She turned her head toward me then nodded slowly. I looked at Emily and said: "Emily, do you remember this afternoon at your house when Claire…"

"Yes, of course I remember it" She cut me "She disappeared. We were worried sick because no one saw her leaving and we imagined the worst. But the pack found her and Nessie deeply asleep in the woods."

"I saw that part too" Nessie cried.

"And Claire and you couldn't tell us what you were doing into the woods and she couldn't explain why she left. She even didn't remember it" I said. I remembered getting mad because of Claire's disappearance. We were in the garden in Sam and Emily's place. We played and she told me she was thirsty she wanted a coke. I went to the kitchen and when I came back she was nowhere in sight. I called for her and I started panicking when she didn't answer me. I called Sam, Emily and Claire's parents who were there too and then for help and the Alpha of the pack ordered the wolves to search her into the forest. Billy called Jacob to inform him Claire was missing and he told us Nessie was missing too. And they'd gone mad in the Cullen's house. We coordinate our efforts to find the girls and about 1 hour after we acted we found them deeply asleep into a meadow, hands in hands, fingers intertwined and perfectly safe. The worst hour of my life at that time. I shook my head smiling. They were adorable, peacefully asleep and my heart never stopped beating soundly in my chest until I could take her in my arms and hold her tightly.

"… and Claire's eyes and yours shone" I heard my grandfather said to Nessie. I snapped my head back to the conversation. _What?_

"My eyes shone?" She asked utterly surprised. "Are you sure? I don't remember. I didn't feel anything. Shouldn't I supposed to feel something if my eyes shine?" She was looking directly at Jacob as if she was waiting for him to confirm or invalidate her supposition.

"Yes, your eyes and Claire's eyes shone, in the same time, during a very short period of time but I'm positive of what I saw." Old Quil went on. "And actually we wonder who is the last witch Claire had chosen. If she has chosen someone. Maybe she hasn't chosen yet." He murmured his last sentence as he was speaking only for himself.

"All that we know is that the Quileute Witch must choose two other girls as witches to fight against the threat" Billy explained in a low voice "It's what our legends say. We think that the threat can be Tahamara, an old Quileute Witch who become a powerful vampire. We presume that Claire is the new Quileute Witch and she chose Nessie as a sort of second in command. She probably has to find the third one to make the magic complete and protect our lands"

"Hum… Billy, excuse me but aren't the witches supposed to be Quileute?" Sam asked to the Elder. "You know...to control _Quileute_ magic, isnt it something to exist in our genes like wolf genes?"

"Not necessary it seems so. Look at Nessie. Claire and Nessie are connected with magic and Nessie is a half vampire, our only one enemy. So we can conclude that magic turns the laws of nature upside down. We suppose that Nessie being an imprint she is linked on a Quileute wolf so she could possibly be a potential witch."

Billy stopped talking and during a short time which seemed to last one hour, there was silence again.

"You must realise that this situation happened only one time and never happened again. We can only make suppositions but we cannot know for sure. We don't know when the threat will come but when it will be here the witches should fight and…"

"There will be no fight" Jacob cut his father.

"So if I utterly understand what you just explained we can presume that the third witch will be an imprintee as well" I asked to the Elders.

"But who?" Jared asked looking at his wife with concern in his eyes. I can see the realisation of what I said printed on the wolves faces when they understood that their beloved wives could be chosen by the witch to fight. As for me I couldn't accept that Claire was the witch. My Claire couldn't fight a sick minded powerful leech girl who wanted to destroy all what I ever known and loved in my entire life. I was listening to everything was said but I couldn't register that my imprint would be in the first line of a fight.

Billy shrugged and my grandpa sighed. There was mumbles and the most of the eyes were focused on the Elders set on the couch in the middle of Sam's little dinning room.

"That's crazy" Jacob suddenly said looking to his wife. "You can't fight. No way" he was shaking his head, determined to put some reason into her head. Unconsciously I was nodding my head in total agreement with my friend.

"Yes way" Nessie answered back "I'm absolutely positive of what I saw in that… memory Claire and I shared and I understand now what does that mean. If I have to fight, I'll fight to protect my husband and all the people I loved. Claire _is_ the witch, I'm now quite sure of that and I'll follow her like I have been chosen to do"

"No! you won't fight, she won't fight, that's enough! End of discussion. That's not your job! Protecting the Quileute lands is the pack of wolves' job, not yours or Claire's!" snapped Jake back.

"You know Jacob, as much as I don't like this idea, I must admit that Nessie is right. And if Claire and Nessie are really the witches like we presume they are, it's possible that when the time will come you wouldn't have choice." Billy said firmly to his son. "And neither would them"

I looked into Jake's face and could tell he was angry. He clutched his fists and his body shook slightly. Eyes shut he was taking deep breaths to stay calm. I was next to him and I put my hand on his shoulder to help him calm down. It was a true and understanding touch which told him that I was in total osmosis with him. I couldn't imagine my beautiful Claire went to a war and me staying quietly backwards waiting for her to come back alive. Apparently Jake thought that too because he said almost shouted:

"So what am I supposed to do? Huh? Let her go to fight an evil vampire bitch and say nothing? Waiting for her to come back home, watching TV and eating cookies?"

"And you, Jake? What do you think we do each time you guys phase and fight to protect us?" we heard the quiet but clear and firm voice of Emily. As Sam's imprint and like the others imprintees she stayed home together when we left to fight against vampires.

"It's not the same thing" Jake snapped back irritably.

"It's _exactly_ the same thing" she answered calmly. "We are your imprintees but we're not completely useless. We usually remain behind but if we have to go in the front line then we'll go. You are the protectors but according to the legends the witches can save all of us. I don't know who is the third but what I am sure is that she will fight with Claire and Nessie with the wolves and with the abilities they will have." She was looking at Nessie who was nodding his head with agreement.

"It's too dangerous okay?" Jake said with a 'I'm right you're wrong stop discussing this with me' firm tone as this sentence put a final point at the conversation. Sam and I unconsciously nodded. We, wolves, lived for our imprintees. If our imprintee died we died. None of the wolves wanted their imprintee to be in danger. Nessie was about to argue that point when Billy hold his hand and said:

"Look. We don't have to discuss this point right now. What we have to do is to decide how we can protect Claire and Nessie and the others imprintees because I remind you that according to Claire's dream the leech want to destroy all the wolves and imprintees so we must be prepared and anticipate the battle with vampires and a particularly powerful one. We must be ready"

Despite the fact that wolves and imprintees disagreed on that point the reality of our situation and the threat that kept on being above our heads brought us back to reason. We stopped arguing and were back at the meeting listening and agreeing of what the Elder just said. We were silent once again. Thinking about the danger we were going to face. Then Billy said in deep voice looking at me:

"We need for Claire to come home. It's time for her to realise who she is and what she is going to have to do"

My heart stopped beating for a second. It's time for my Claire to come back home but she would come back to fight a vampire. She was so young, innocent and fragile. Jake was right that entire story was crazy.

I realised that the dream Claire made about us could be a premonition. Or at least a warning of what was waiting for us. If the Elders presumed right we would be attacked soon by Tahamara and without the help of the witches, all reunited, the tribe would be in great danger. And we didn't even know the third witch. That was a fact. It was time for Claire to come back.

I stared deeply in Billy's eyes and slowly nodded.

* * *

A/N : I'm sorry I update late but I have a lot of things to do, so this is the "second part" of the last chapter and thanks for telling me what you think

Please, review...thanks


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter VIII – Return home

CPOV

I woke up this morning a little tired but happy to have talked with Quil. He was so handsome I couldn't help but smile; then I remembered why I called him last night. I had the worst nightmare I ever made in my entire life. This vampire was scary and she seemed so real that I shivered. I closed my eyes and thought about my bad dream. I could hear the tone of her voice in my head, the Quileute words she used to send a curse, the cruelty in her laugh when she saw us suffer. I could feel the pain running through my entire body mixed with a lot of confused emotions coming from the wolf. The wolf was suffering, his wounds were bleeding, he was panting and whimpering from the physical pain and I felt everything in my own flesh. I felt the blood leaving my body as if I was hurt myself, I felt the sharp point of pain running through my soul, my heart, my veins. I shivered again and snapped my eyes open. My hands and my lips were trembling with fear. My heartbeat was racing through my chest. I never felt something like that, so strong, so painful, so terrifying. I was cold even though I was in bed under the blankets and a small ray of sunshine was lighting up my face. This pain and this fear were Quil's and they became mines. It was a strange feeling which made me dizzy.

I shook my head quickly, stood up and went directly to the bathroom. I let the water pouring down my body to chase my dark thoughts away.

_It was just a nightmare. You already checked. Quil is alive and so are you._

After a long shower that calmed me down a little I went down the stairs to the kitchen. Ella was already there, smiling, eating an apple and reading a letter. She seemed excited.

"Hello morning sunshine. How are you feeling today?" she asked staring at me "Did you make another bad dream?" She gave me a cup of coffee.

"I'm fine thanks and no, I didn't make another bad dream. What are you reading?" I asked eager to change of subject pointing the letter she put on the table. I started slowly drinking my coffee and sat in front of her. She was beaming. Apparently she received good news.

"It's a letter from San Fransisco University. They say yes!" she almost screamed. She stood up and threw herself in my arms. I laughed and hugged her friendly. During the last semester we sent a lot of admission forms in several universities in France and in the US to study in college. After talking of my professional future with my parents, I sent admission forms in Paris and Lyon's universities and in Seattle (my first choice) San Francisco (to be with Ella) and others universities I already knew I wouldn't go. It wasn't a surprise for my parents that I wanted to go back to LaPush and studying in Seattle was the possibility I saw to come closer to my goal. My Aunt Emily and my Uncle Sam had already told my parents that they would take care of me during my studies. And my parents didn't even discuss about me leaving for the United States. They told me they would prefer I stayed in France with them but if I found the skills I wanted to study in an American college they wouldn't be against what I wanted. _Weird_.

Ella, for her part, sent admission forms like me in the same universities but she really would want to go back to San Francisco living with her sister and her grandmother she missed a lot. Her father wasn't happy about her choice but they found a compromise and she would have to go back all summer holidays to spend time with him. I was happy for her it was what she wanted. I would have liked to stay with her but deeply in my heart I needed to go back to LaPush. She was accepted in the college she wanted I only hoped we kept in close touch.

But really I was torn in two. I desperately needed to come back home but in the same time I truly wanted to stay with the one I considered as my best friend, the one I loved like a sister. Deeper in my heart and soul, I felt wrong to let her go. I didn't know why. I seemed to need her as much as I need to go back to LaPush.

But for the time being, I hadn't receive an answer from Seattle College yet so the only thing I could do was wait and enjoy my best friend's happiness.

***

When I came back home this morning, my parents were already at work. I looked at the mailed box and seeing nothing inside I entered into the apartment and let me fall on the couch. I sighed loudly. Ella was leaving. I received answers but not the one I was waiting for. I started to think of my future here without my best friend and without my other best friend. Lost in my dark thoughts I jumped when I heard my phone rang. I stood up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Claire? It's Emily."

"Oh my god! Aunt Emily. How are you? I'm so happy to hear you. How's everyone? Uncle Sam and the kids?" I almost screamed on the phone. I was so exited to hear her voice that I forgot to be sad like I was a couple of minutes ago. Emily was laughing and I could imagine her beautiful smile that even the scars on her face couldn't hide. She answered.

"I'm fine, thanks dear. Everyone is quiete allright and happy. And you? Did you finish your school? How are the holidays going?"

"I'm okay too and yes, I finished school. I sent a lot of admission forms and I'm waiting for colleges to answer. And I'm spending a lot of time with my friend, Ella." My voice broke a little and my aunt didn't miss it.

"Honey, are you allright ?" she asked concerned. I would have liked to tell her that I was fine but I wasn't. Under the emotional shock of my dream last night, the idea of Ella's leaving and the lack of answer from the college I was so eager to go, I couldn't stop the tears to fall. Between two sobs, I tried to explain to my beloved aunt.

"... and Ella is going to go to San Fransisco and my parents want me to stay here in France with them if Seattle doesn't accept me" I sniffled and wiped my tears away with my hand.

"Oh! Claire. Don't be sad. You'll see your friend again and I don't see any reason for Seattle College to not accept you in its size so don't be worried. Hey! I've got an idea; What about coming home for the rest of holidays? And you will be already there when your parents will tell you that you could study in Seattle College. And we could set you up on campus and so on. You know, we all miss you. So, what do you think?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Instantly I was passing from tears to laugh, from sadness to joy. It was so intense I was shaking slightly. I was going to see all of my friends, Quil and the pack, my grandparents, my sister..._Go back home_

"Claire? Are you still there?" the voice of my aunt snapped me from my thoughts. I breathed.

"It's a wonderful idea, Emily. Do you think my parents will be okay with that?" I asked a little concerned. My parents were understanding and they knew how much I missed LaPush and the pack. They already agreed to let my study abroad but even knowing how kind and understanding my parents were I suddenly became worried that they could forbid me to go back home.

"I'll talk to your mother tonight and I'm pretty sure I can convince my sister to let you go and visit your old aunt in her home." She said chuckling. I laughed too. "You're not so old and you have no idea how much I'm happy. I miss you all so much. Thank you Aunt Emily. I love you"

"I love you too, honey. Don't worry. See you soon" She said gently and hung on.

I fell on the couch, smiling. I was so happy my heart was going to explode. Every day since I was here I have thought of the day of my return to LaPush and what kind of emotions I was going to feel. But honestly it was beyond of what I was feeling right now. I was in pure heaven.

***

"Les passagers pour le vol US3723 à destination de New York sont attendus pour embarquement à la porte 12"*

That was it. It was my flight. I was going home. _Finally_.

Since my aunt called me that morning, everything happened so fast. As she promised, Emily called my mother and they talked about me, my holidays in LaPush and others material things. My parents wanted to provide for all my needs the time I spent to my aunt and uncle's place. They envisaged my future in Seattle and if necessary my return in France. After a particullary emotionaly tense evening, I spent the rest of the week packing my stuff and prepare what my parents would send me if I started to study in the US. Ella was packing her stuff too and we planned to see each other during the holidays. She left two days before me. My parents invited me in a typical french restaurant and gave me some rules to respect when I would be abroad. Then they took me to the airport. My mother cried and my father hugged me tightly. I cried too but my smile coudn't fade away in spite of the tears which ran down my eyes. I was sad and happy at the same time. I loved my parents so much, but it was time for me to leave and live my life.

And now, I was there, waiting patiently for my flight.

I stood up and slowly I went to the gate 12.

***

QPOV

I arrived at the airport about two hours early. I came back from patrol and I only took a shower and a breakfast before leaving to pick Claire up. I was tired but so happy. Nothing could have stopped me from picking her up. My Claire was coming back. Emily succeeded in making her coming to LaPush but in the light of our situation the Elders wanted me to tell her everything about the imprint before they could explain the legend about the Witch which was supposed to make her realise that she was the Quileute Witch. She had to choose the third witch before we faced the threat.

I didn't really want to tell her that she was my imprint in this way because it felt wrong. We had been apart for about 4 years and she had changed. She lived a normal life and she was supposed to learn living with me again maybe fall in love with me and I was supposed to explain why she felt so connected with me. But in all the scenaris I had imagined to tell her about the imprint I never thought I could have to reveal she was my soul mate with the sword of Damoclès above our heads.

Suddenly a beautiful scent of patchouli and jasmine hit my noze and snapped me from my thoughts. I raised my head and my eyes met the most beautiful hazel green eyes of the creation which haunted my days and nights since she was gone. I smiled. My heart beat faster and I made my move to the star of my life.

_My imprint._

_My Claire_.

* * *

A/N : Sorry, I update a little late but I have a lot of work and for the next 3 weeks my updates will be irregular. I'm sorry but when I'll finish what I must do I'll get my story back.

Be patient and please, review...thanks


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter IX – Deathly dream

CPOV

The return journey didn't seem to me as long as the first time I took a plane to go to France. In fact, I remembered to sit in my seat, buckle my seatbelt, close my eyes and think of where I was going. I let the memories, images of happiness, streamed past my eyes and I smiled.

I saw First Beach and the waves of the ocean, the windy and rainy forest with woodsy smells, the snow-covered landscapes of the Quileute rez in winter, the bonfires we used to do with the pack, the smiling and happy face of each person who made a big impression on my childhood and my adolescence. I thought about the pack, about my family, the kindness of my grand-parents, the tender smile of my aunt, the laughter of my cousins, the pout of my sister when she didn't get what she wanted and of course I thought about my best friend. His warmth, his smile, our arguments I always finally won, our times we spent watching TV or him listening to me playing piano and our walks bared foot in the sand eating ice cream and laughing. I remembered the softness of his fur the rare times when he let me climb up his wolf's back and the speed of the run. I thought about all this things which forged in my soul during all this years the feeling of complete happiness, this impression of being entirely at home despite my French exile. This feeling which is deeply rooted in my soul and my flesh.

I've got this impression to go off in search of adventure which started with me to return home. This home which wasn't represented by my parent's house but by my feeling to be part of this little place I shared with very special people I particularly loved. Mythical creatures, werewolves, better be shape shifters who protected our lands and us, poor innocent people from a mythical enemy I personally never saw. Well, not true. I knew the Cullens, Nessie's family. There are vampires but when we saw them we had this natural feeling of trust and kindness, especially for the doc. There were completely different from the vampires I saw in my dreams who made me shudder just thinking about them.

I landed in NY and without a lot of time of wait I took another plane to Seattle. And during all that time I didn't stop thinking about the rez. I wasn't sure if I had slept or eaten but I was sure to have heard the captain said that we were arriving in Seattle in a couple of minutes and we were going to land. I became excited second by second.

When we landed I was eager to go out of the plane and took quickly my handbag. I had to pass all the security's doors and to go through customs showing my passport and my bag. Then I picked up my luggage and I made my way to the exit. I didn't really know what I was expecting for but what I knew for sure was that someone I loved would be there to pick me up. I could feel it. Keeping on walking I was searching familiar faces with my eyes. Seeing nothing I slowly became concerned. _Did they forget I was coming back today?_ _Maybe they didn't have the right hour?_ I was imagining all the possibilities looking around quickly in hope to see someone I knew when suddenly everything stopped around me. I saw him before he saw me. My heart sped and I forgot where I was and what happened around me. I stopped dead where I stood, waiting for him to notice me. And when he did my heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds and I hold my breath.

Our eyes met. I thought I smiled loudly. He smiled back. We looked at each other for what seemed to be hours then I let my luggage fell on the floor and without thinking of what I was doing I started to run towards him. He made a move and stopped. I kept on running and I slammed in to him, put my arms around his neck and repeated continually his name as he twirled us around. I was crying of joy and he was laughing. I was there, finally arrived at home. _His arms, my home._

I cried, I laughed, I didn't remember everything but I was in his arms. He hugged me tightly and I knew I could stay here like that all day. He whispered my name again, kissed the top of my head then put his chin on my head. Time stopped moving. We were all alone in this crowded airport when people come and gone around us but for me, for us they weren't even there.

***

Everything happened in a blur. Quil and I left the airport and arrived at Sam and Emily's place at the end of the afternoon. All the members of the pack I remembered were here Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Seth and some of the Elders like Billy Black and Old Quil. I noticed there some of them were missing like Embry, Colin, Leah, Jake and Nessie. There was some new heads I didn't know and there were some people I was so happy to see. My grandparents were sitting on the couch talking with Billy and Quil's grandfather. My sister jumped in my arms and I thought I laughed or I cried I couldn't remember exactly. My head was spinning but the emotions I was feeling were strong and nice. I talked with everyone I wasn't run off my feet. I thought I ate something, drank something, laughed a lot at all jokes I heard, hugged and was hugged in return.

Time to time, I glanced at Quil and his smile made me feel better and at the same time nervous. Everyone was very happy to see me but in the same time I could feel a kind of tension around that all of them tried to mask. When I looked at their faces more precisely I noticed that the wolves seemed tired as well as their wives. In fact only my grandparents, my sister and the children were joyful and fine. All the pack's members on a contrary carried on their faces the big traces of their patrol at night and the vampire's attacks. But each time I tried to ask something about the attacks everyone answered that everything was fine and under control. And each time someone came and teased me about my life, my size, my studies. Everything was subject at teasing and never they told me about what they were concerned about.

When the night became to fall, my eyes began to smart a little from tiredness. Little by little all the guests were leaving. I kissed my grandparents and my sister goodbye promising I visited them a lot during my holidays. My journey was long and I craved for a relaxing shower and a cosy bed. Emily felt pity for me and asked Quil if he could keep me to his place for tonight because the room I was supposed to sleep had been painted recently and it would be better for me if I didn't sleep in it for tonight. Quil nodded quickly and after saying goodbye to everyone we left.

When we arrived at his home I was surprised to find that everything didn't change at all. It was like this place never lived during all the time I was abroad. That had something comforting. I didn't miss a lot of things. And most of all there wasn't any woman touch. I sighed smirking at myself. I put my luggage in his room and went to the bathroom. I took a very long and warm shower. Then I put my pyjama and went to the living room. Quil was sitting on the couch his legs on the low table and his head leaned back on the sofa, eyes closed. I smiled. He was like a child who had played all day. I fought the urge to put my hand on his hair and stroked them slowly. I sighed and was about to leave the living room when he opened his eyes, looked at me smiling and said:

"Claire. How was your shower?"

I smiled back "Fine. Where do you want me to sleep? In the couch?"

He laughed. "Of course not. You take my bedroom and I sleep in the couch" I was about to protest but he raised his hand and added "Don't worry I got the habit to sleep in it. Hey, I made hot chocolate. Do you want some ?"

"Yes thanks" I went to sit in the couch and took the cup he gave me. I curled myself in the sofa and unintentionally I shivered. I was a little cold. And then, exactly when I was a child I felt a soft warmth which wrapped me up and I closed my eyes smiling contently. Quil of course had noticed I was cold and he put his arms around my shoulders and I snuggled me up to his warm body. I put my head on his shoulder and felt his forhead on the top my head. I felt the urge to purr at that sensation of well-being. Then he whispered more than he said:

"I have something to tell you"

QPOV

I was exhausted but so happy. Claire finally was back home. She seemed happy but a little lost with all people around her who showed her their joy to see her. I bet her head was spinning. She talked a little with everybody, she was the star of the day. I didn't speak much with her because she was always with someone. But it wasn't a big deal because I knew I would have her tonight for only myself. Because tonight I had to tell her. The last attack we were subjected to had been awful. Leah and Embry were seriously wounded. They were at the Cullen's house under the constant observation by the doc. Colin and Jake were slightly wounded and had to rest. In front of these result, the Elder considered that the threat was seriously approaching and my alpha asked me to talk to Claire, as soon as possible. I was supposed to tell her she was my imprint and maybe also the Quileute Witch. Moreover Nessie started to make some dreams about a powerful vampire but they weren't as precise as Claire's and we couldn't do anything with her dreams. But each time she dreamt she woke up terrified. The good news was that the Cullens returned from Alaska to help Nessie and of course they were by our side. We couldn't deny the help of Emmet, Jasper and Edward. But most of all we couldn't deny Alice's power. She gave us a kind breathing space. Nevertheless the time was short and I couldn't allow myself to waste time. We were in a big danger. It was the reason why all that evening was planed. Emily and Sam would tell her she couldn't stay that night at their house because her room was painted that day and she was going to sleep at my home. I was supposed to take advantage of that time alone to tell her my big secret.

Even so, I was terrified to tell her. If Claire didn't believe me or worst react badly we hadn't got a hope in hell. Espcially me. I could lose my imprint.

When we arrived home she took a shower and I prepared hot chocolate. I used to do that when she was a child and when she was upset or sad. It gave her smile back. I put all the chances on my side. I sat on the couch waiting for her to finish. I closed my eyes and thought about how I would start my story. I barely heard her but I felt her presence and I opened my eyes. She was there, relaxed and smiling. She was truly beautiful. I asked her how was her shower and offered her to drink a cup of hot chocolate. She sat on the sofa and shivered. I put my arm around her shoulders and put her closer to me. She sighed. _Come on Quil! You can do that!_ I took a deep breath and said:

"I have something to tell you"

My voice was so low I barely heard myself. She slowly lifted her head and looked at me curiously. My eyes were locked into hers and I couldn't say a word. I was drawn in her green brown pools and I wasn't sure I breathed. Her words snapped me from the trance I was in.

"Yes? What is it Quil?"

I didn't answer immediately I was searching for my words. The right words. _You're my imprint, it means that you're meant to be my perfect match and that's why I'm completely crazy about you. Oh and I almost forgot! You're probably the Quileute Witch and you're going to fight against that evil vampire bitch you saw in your dream_. _Well that don't seem so complicated to say. So be brave and say it!_ But I couldn't stop looking in her eyes and in them, I saw my future. She was mine I couldn't lose her. So like the coward I was I said the only thing which seemed to be the best thing to say at that precise moment:

"Want to go to bed?"

She hesitated a second then smiled and nodded "Yes I do. I'm really tired" she answered. She kissed me on the cheek, put her cup on the table, stood up and went to bed.

I looked at her leaving the place and sighed loudly. _Great! Well done, Quil! All the tribe is waiting a lot for what you was supposed to tell her tonight and looks where we are? At the beginning_. I just couldn't. That was all. I hadn't another explanation. Damm! Jake was going to be pissed off! I sighed again and put my head on my hands. _I'll tell her tomorrow. Yeah! I'll do that! I'll do it tomorrow. _

CPOV

After drinking a delicious hot chocolate Quil made for us I slowly slid on his bed. I smiled content. _I was in his bed. Woah_. I thought quickly at his strange behaviour though. I was pretty sure he wanted to tell me something other than "Want to go to bed" but he backed out of saying what he really wanted to tell me. Maybe he wanted to tell me he loved me? Well that would have been fantastic! Or maybe he wanted to tell me about the vampire's attacks? Well I asked him tomorrow because I really wanted to know. All the pack seemed so tired. I wanted to help them. If he could talk to me maybe he would feel better and I would feel helpful. I yawned. I took one of his pillow and squeezed it in my arms. I breathed in his scent and slowly fell asleep and began to dream.

_"_ _It was sunset. A warm breeze blew slightly. We were all in the beach. It was a bonfire. Everybody was here around the huge fire and we were eating, laughing and happy. I was with Quil and we talked with Nessie and Jake. There was Ella too. She was holding Embry's hand and they looked deeply and lovingly at each other. It was cute. We were waiting for the Elders to start telling the legends. Time seemed so perfect. Suddenly all the wolves tensed and we all turned our heads towards the edge of the forest. And I saw them. About fifteen of them around one with a red cloak. Vampires. Terrifying, cruel, beautiful. All of them. Everything happened so fast. The men shifted into wolves, the Elders yelled at us to go back into the rez. The attack was beginning. The vampires are running towards us but they were blocked by wolves. I felt someone take my hand and dragged me to the cars. I turned my head to see Sue yelling at me to come with them. And then I turned my head to the wolves to see several of them were on the floor bleeding and whimpering. I tried to see where Quil could be but what I saw made die the cry of pain in my throat. Ella was running towards a silver grey wolf who was dying and before getting to him a vampire caught her and broke her neck. I screamed her name, crying. I tried to go to her but I couldn't move. As if someone had cast a spell on me to stop me moving. I looked around to see what happened and I saw a slaughter. Women, children, old men, wolves all of them were on the sand. They were dead. Necks and limbs broken, head ripped off, blood everywhere. Wherever I looked I saw someone I loved dead. I screamed and called for Quil. I ran like a fool through the corpses and tried to see my wolf. Near the water I saw a chocolate brown fur and heard a small whimper. I ran to him and fell on my knees at his side. I took his huge wolf head in my hands and I saw the last light of life left when he closed his eyes, dead. I cried and cried and cried and heard someone laughed behind me. Rage ran through my entire body and I stood up slowly. When I turned around to see who was laughing a cold hand caught me by the neck and squeezed lightly. I couldn't breathe and started to panic. She raised me at her red and cruel eyes level and said "Look around you, young witch, everyone was dead. And when I will have killed you that will be the end of Quileute magic, the end of the wolves and the end of the imprinting" She burst in laughter and I closed my eyes waiting for death to come…"_

I woke up. Quil was there and was trying to wake me up. I was screaming and crying and shivering and I was making all efforts I was able to do to take my breath back. Quil took me in his arms and was soothing me. I couldn't stop crying. It was the worst nightmare I ever made in my entire life. We were all dying. I wasn't scared I was utterly terrified. I clung at Quil as if I clung for my life. Quil pulled me back and took my face softly in his big hands and wiped the tears with his thumbs. I kept on sobbing and I breathed heavily. He looked at me closely worried and whispered:

"Claire, tell me. What did you see?"

***

At the same time, miles away, in San Francisco and in the Cullens house, Ella Canaghan and Renesmee Cullen-Black woke up with a start from the terrible nightmare they just made. They breathed heavily and whispered the same name.

"Claire"

* * *

A/N : So, what do you think? I have a lot of work so I didn't update earlier. I'll do my best but I have an important exam in april so I must work.

And as always, I was waiting for review ..thanks


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter X – The Three Witches

QPOV

It was past midnight. The moon was high in the sky. We were all reunited in the little house of Emily and Sam. All the wolves, some of their imprints, the principal elders, the two alphas and for the first time since we've made a treaty all the Cullens family were there. Except for the vampires, we all wore tiredness on our faces. Beyond everything we were all worried about the last events.

After Claire's dream, Jake called me to know how she was feeling and said that Nessie made a nightmare which let her terrified especially for Claire but she couldn't remember it. I answered Jake that Claire had dreamt of the vampire girl again but haven't explained me everything yet.

Because of the intensity and the simultaneity of their dreams and the potential information she could give us, Jake called Sam and they decided to reunite all of us to know more about the dream and define a strategy. At that precise moment I was supposed to have told Claire about the imprinting and the Quileute witch.

It was what I did an hour earlier and I didn't know what news she took the worst.

I sighed and remembered an hour earlier. I was laid on the sofa trying to sleep and I was cursing myself for not having the courage to tell her everything. I was tense and felt a little guilty from my behaviour. But to tell the truth I hadn't seen Claire for four long years and I wasn't able to tell the most important thing of my entire life under those specific circumstances. I knew I couldn't delay much longer but I didn't feel ready. I often imagined how I would explain what was imprinting, what it represented for me, what she meant to me. I thought a million times about the right words to say at the right time. I was so sure I would have time to do it correctly. I closed my eyes and sighed. Time was just a pain in the ass. I have waited sixteen years to have the chance to let her know she was my soul mate and now I didn't have enough time and I had to tell her in a hurry.

I thought of Claire when she took my heart and my life sixteen years ago. I had the feelings of a big overprotected brother for her, then I became the best friend she needed to have near her but when I saw her at the airport this afternoon I fell in love for the first time of my entire life. I felt some feelings I never experienced before. Waves of waves of love run through me as our eyes met. My heart beat for love for my soul mate and nothing else mattered to me. I forgot the witch, the vampires, the threat…everything. I was just in heaven and didn't want to move. Love was just as beautiful as her.

I came back on earth when we arrived at Sam and Emily's place. Because of the emergency of our situation but above all this because of the fact that several of us had been wounded, we desperately needed to know if Claire was effectively the witch. That was the reason Sam and Emily helped me with this planned evening. The Elders thought it would be better if I was the one to explain the imprinting (_well she was my imprint so I had to tell her at any case_) and our suspicion that she was the witch. Everyone was quite a support but anyone could understand how difficult it was for me because if I told her that she was the most important person for me and she was effectively the witch and she died in the fight I would lose my little sister, my best friend and the true love of my life. That was why I couldn't tell her.

I was there in my conflicted thoughts without sleeping when I heard her scream as if her life was in danger. I stood up at wolf speed and went to my bedroom. I quickly checked there was no one in sight and looked at her, silently approaching to the bed. She was asleep and she was dreaming. Her beautiful face was writhed with fear, tears running on her cheeks. She screamed again calling my name and I sat on her side of the bed and shook her slightly to wake her up. She was still asleep and seemed to feel pain. I shook her a little more and she suddenly woke up screaming and sat up abruptly. She was crying and looked utterly terrified. I didn't hesitate a second and held her in my arms and soothed her trying to calm her down. After a little while I took her face in my hands, wiped her tears with my thumbs and asked softly:

"Claire? Tell me. What did you see?"

She tightened her arms against my neck holding me as if she was scared to fall back. I repeated my question keeping her in my arms. She slowly pulled away and looked at me terrified. I said "What? The vampire girl again?" she nodded and broke down again.

My cell phone rang. It was Jake. I talked to him then hang up sighing. I knew at that precise moment I had to tell her. I was obliged to do it. I had no other choice now. Jake told me that we all were going to meet at Sam's place. Claire had to know before coming. So, I took her in my arms, let her put her head on my shoulder and my chin was on hers. I took several deep breaths and without looking in her eyes, started to speak.

"Claire, I need to tell you something" she tensed a little against me but I went on.

"The first time I saw you, you were two years old. You were at your aunt's house and you played with your little teddy bear. You looked in my eyes and all the gravity of my world changed and became to turn around only you. You became the centre of my world. I felt like I had to protect you, to help you, to be with you. At that precise moment, I imprinted on you." At that word, Claire pulled away and looked at me as if it was impossible for her to understand. I didn't let her time to say something I kept on speaking:

"You became the most important person for me. And I became what you wanted me to be for you; a big brother and a best friend. I'm bound to you and I became the happier man on earth. Just because of you."

"Quil Wait a second" She whispered calling my name and that stopped my train of words. Her voice was soft slightly weak as if it was too much for her to handle. A little husky from the sleep and the sobs. Her lips still trembled. She was shaking her head in disbelief and I became worried as far as she was looking at me as if she didn't know me at all.

"What does that mean "you're bound to me"? I don't understand. Is this something you didn't choose? Would have you been my best friend if you haven't imprinted on me?" she asked. I sighed. _Great! Good questions. Thanks Claire! It helps. _

"I chose you and you chose me, a kind of weird magical way. To be short, we, shape shifters have the possibility to know almost immediately the person who is made for us. Look at Sam and Emily, Jake and Nessie, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel…" She cut me again.

"Bud they're married and badly in love. We're not. We're just friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, sure. I know." I sighed. I was handling the wrong way. "Claire, please. Let me finish my explanation" I looked at her and after what seemed to be an eternity she nodded. I sighed and went on.

"What I want to say is an imprint is a link between two souls. They are soul mates. A wolf and his imprint feel a kind of strong connection which takes the form of what the imprint needs. You asked me if you and I are friends. We are because it's what you need I am for you. Your best friend. The one you can depend on. It's what I am"

She seemed to not believe me because she kept looking at me weirdly as if I was crazy or something. But she remained still and didn't talk. So I continued because I knew that if I stopped talking and asking her what she was thinking right now I couldn't tell her the rest.

"As you know it, we are continually attacked by vampires who seem to know us and our territory very well. Several times they took us by surprise and some of us were wounded"

She gasped and put her hand on her mouth, horrified. She whispered:

"Did you get hurt?" I shook my head "No it wasn't me"

"Who had been wounded?" her lips trembled when she asked as tears started to fall again against her cheeks. I took her in my arms again and soothed her. I tried to calm her down but she asked me again who had been wounded.

"Embry, Leah, Colin and Jake. But they're fine now…" _Well sort of_. Embry and Leah were still under constant medical care and Jake and Colin were still hurt even if their wounds healed and they weren't in danger anymore. I didn't let her ask me another question about them, I went on:

"Anyway, the Elders think that these attacks were connected with an old legend. Do you remember the legend of the Quileute Witch Billy told us before your leaving?" She nodded.

"Do you remember the entire story?" She nodded again.

"Well they think that the legend could be true. Like the old legend about Taha Aki is true, it's possible that the legend of the Quileute Witch could be true as well. They think that that Tahamara was back to fight against the new Quileute Witch".

Claire was looking at me and I could see strong emotions passed through her eyes but I couldn't decipher them. My heart was beating so loudly I was sure any super ears could hear it in kilometres radius. I took a deep breath and added

"They think that the Quileute Witch is…" And then I murmured it more than I said:

"you"

Since I told her my entire story she was in shock and silent. She didn't explode or yell or cry or even laugh. She didn't have any reaction. She seemed lost in thoughts. In the same time I didn't really let her tell me what she was thinking or something because I told her everybody was waiting for us at Sam's and since we arrived she haven't spoken to me at all. And that was why I felt sad and miserable. I could feel all the emotions Claire was feeling and I knew she wasn't okay. I sighed looking at all the perfect couples in front of me and began to pray that I haven't lost my imprint forever.

CPOV

My head was spinning. That dream drained of all my energy. I couldn't stop crying or trembling. That dream was so powerful I couldn't think straight. I was in a total shock. But I was in Quil's arms and I took the comfort I knew he was going to give me. I didn't know how much time I stayed in his arms, my head on his shoulder but someone called him and after that phone call Quil held me tighter and whispered

"Claire, I need to tell you something"

And I listened to him and I thought I was dreaming again.

I couldn't believe what he told me. I was so shocked I really didn't know how to react. It was too much. _He was my soul mate_. _And I was his_. _That was awesome_. Even in my wildest dreams I never imagined I could be his soul mate. _Like Sam and Emily, Jake and Nessie, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel_… they were all perfect couples and they were in love! I should have been so happy and excited because let's be honest it was the best news I ever heard since a very long time. Okay he wasn't in love with me yet. But if I understood correctly what he said he would become what I wanted him to be and I wanted him to be my lover. So it was just a question of time. And then we would be like those perfect couples he named me as an example. Even if I didn't really understand how that imprinting link worked I was pretty sure that it was the best thing that happened to me in my entire life.

But my happiness was short-lived because first he said that friends of mine, people I loved had been severely wounded. It scared me a lot and I felt so sad. And second he said that everyone was thinking that I was the Quileute Witch. _That_ was crazy and unbelievable. And I tried hardly to convince myself that it was a mistake. _I couldn't be that witch_.

But deep down in my head something told me that it was a possibility. Then I closed my eyes. And I started to panic because suddenly all details of my dreams and the events from my past came back with force in my mind. I remembered all. The legend Billy told us, that young witch who was in love and felt betrayed and became a vampire. She was defeated by her own sister and her friends and she swore to destroy all the wolves and their imprints. _Imprints_. That meant me _among others people I loved._ And the wolves. That meant Quil and his friends who were my friends too and even family. I remembered all the dreams I made about the rez and the wolf that fought to protect me and stayed alive. I remembered the touch between Nessie and I and the memory when we were younger when we destroyed a vampire just in holding hands and with shining eyes. But among all of this I remembered the red cruel eyes, the long and wavy black hair, the red cloak, the cruel laugh and her hand around my neck. And those words: "W_hen I will have killed you that will be the end of Quileute magic, the end of the wolves and the end of the imprinting"_ That was what the vampire girl said in my dream.

I slowly but surely realised that I was involved in that entire story. _But maybe I wasn't that witch. It could be Nessie, I just could be one of the other witches. Or maybe the true Quileute witch wasn't known yet and Nessie and I could only wait for her_.

I was lost deeply in my thoughts that I barely heard Quil telling me that we went to Sam and Emily's place to talk with all the wolves and the Elders. I stood up from the bed, get dressed and followed Quil in his car.

When we arrived at my aunt and uncle's house everyone was already there. Even Ness's family. The atmosphere was tensed and suddenly I felt intimidated. All the stares were on me. I stopped dead where I was. I had the odd impression that everyone was waiting for me to say something and I began to feel uncomfortable. Quil was behind me but he didn't stay near me as he always did. And I felt suddenly disappointed and sad. Nessie came up to me and hugged me during a minute that seemed last an eternity. I smiled and felt better.

"It's nice to see you, Claire" she whispered

"Thanks. You too. It's good to be home" I answered

Then Billy cleared his throat, stared at Jake and my uncle Sam and spoke directly at me:

"Claire. I'm sorry to be a little hard but we need to know what you see in your dream"

I suddenly felt exposed as everyone was looking at me waiting for me to answer. But my dream was so painful that when I tried to remember it I started to shake and cry. Tears were rolling on my cheeks and I couldn't speak. It was too hard.

"It's painful for her" I heard a sweet voice whispered. "She saw all of you dying" I turned my gaze towards the voice like everyone did. It was Edward Cullen. _How could he know?_ _Ah! Yes! I remembered. _He was a mind reader. Quil told me once. He was still behind his wife, his pale and handsome face showing no emotions but his eyes were intensely focused on me.

There was a concert of groans, comments and gasps. All the participants of the meeting were reacting at the vampire's words. I saw different emotions passing through their faces but the only thing which travelled my mind was the picture of Quil's wolf head in my hands and the last light of life leaving his eyes as I cried. That simple memory was so powerful I started to shake more violently. My legs suddenly turned to jelly and I was about to fall when I felt two arms catch me. I broke down and cried against Quil's chest. He was murmuring me words of comfort and rocked us slowly to calm me down.

Then between two sobs I told them everything I saw in that dream, the happy faces, the details of where we were on the beach, the dead corpses, the exacts words the vampire said, everything I remembered. The dream was so very much alive that I had had the impression to relive it again. And it was too much for me. I was dead on my feet, emotionally empty and then I passed out.

xxx

When I slowly opened my eyes I was laid down the couch, Emily was putting some cold water with a washcloth on my forehead. I didn't really know how much time I was unconscious, a couple of minutes or an hour, I couldn't say. I had a headache and I couldn't concentrate of what was said around me. But in my dazzling state I heard Quil talking to the others about Ella and Nessie to conclude in whispering:

"I think we just discover who the third witch is"

I turned my head through the front door where the pack and the vampires were staring at and I was stunned when I realised that someone stood on the threshold.

Someone I knew.

Someone I loved.

Someone I saw dying by a vampire in my dream.

I gasped.

Standing in front of all of us was none other than Ella Canaghan.

* * *

A/N : I'm so so sorry I update that late. But I was very busy. I'm later than schedulded in my story but I'm going to try not to update so late.

The next chapter should be from Tahamara's point of view.

And Thanks for the reviews


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter XI – The threat

Tahamara's POV

I knew that place. I knew that place so well. To come back here was still painful even if I felt nothing anymore. It remained some stings of pain. Because I had been happy in that place. I was born here, grew up carefree, I fell in love. I had a place, a row, a destiny. And I suffered in that place. Everything turned dark because of so called "good" magic. A dagger had been plunged deeply in my bleeding heart which died for eternity. I left hurt and wounded and I hadn't been here since almost four hundred years. I took that place in horror. Every tree, every branch, every wave, every rock, every drop of rain, every bird's cry, every person from the rez… everything which belonged so harmoniously in that place, I hatred it.

But now I was back. I had to be back. I had to accomplish my destiny. And my victory had to take place in here, in the Quileute territory where everything started.

Four hundred years ago, when I left that place defeated, lonely and humiliated, I travelled abroad and chose to live in a retired place in the north of Russia. But during all that time I went through many different countries in the world. A vampire's life was a very long life to live. And my mate had been murdered by those detestable wolves. I felt grief. I never really realised he was my mate until the moment I lost him. I had to survive nevertheless and I didn't want to stay alone so I changed at first several humans in vampires. They tried to help me forget my failure, my humiliation and my grief but I couldn't help myself but think about revenge. The only thing which kept me alive, which pushed me to stay alive. _Revenge_. I knew I was living for that day when I would get my revenge on them.

Those newborns vampires started to annoy me. I chose humans at random and they didn't really like to be vampires. They suffered from killing innocent people and they tried to held me back from my will to kill and my thirst for blood. They irritated me with time and I eventually ended to kill them. Because I became thirstier. Thirsty for blood and kill. I became thirsty for all human life I could get. And I had my favourite. Young and stupidly in love, full of good feelings, believing that they had all the time they needed in front of them to live and love. And then I came and took theirs lives slowly, painfully. Only one life and I let the other one suffered from the pain of the loss. In a certain way I took its life as well. Because when you loved unconditionally and the love of your life died, you died. So to speak. I didn't have preference. Sometimes I killed the man sometimes I killed the woman. I loved to see the terror in their eyes when I killed and the pain printed on their faces when they realised they were alone and heartbroken.

I needed this. I needed those kills to see in the eyes of the only one left the hatred, the feeling of pure rage and revenge running in waves through its body and soul. I could feel it boil in their blood, in their soul and in their eyes. Every inch of their body was ready to kill me and I couldn't help myself to smirk and laugh cruelly. It was bliss. Or I loved to see the despair, the deep wound of losing someone beloved. It fuelled my own desire and that feeling of hate and despair nourished my memory. In that way I never forgot my own story.

Someone told me that after a long period of time, our human memories became slowly disappearing and then we even remembered our human life, human name the human being we used to be. But I didn't want to forget. I wanted to remember why I sold my soul to the devil, to become what my tribe originally had fought and fought again. The enemy. The cold one. I needed to remember why I needed so much to destroy what was my past, what I was made to defeat. And to succeed in my task I had to remember. I couldn't forget. Every night I repeated the name of the hatred persons but most of all I confined in a book all the old legends of the Quileute tribe and the Quileute curses I knew. To have a better knowledge of the situation and anticipate action are the keys to defeat my enemies quickly and efficiently. That was why I didn't want to forget.

And during those past 400 years I tried to find how to control all my new vampire's abilities and to find again in me the source of magic. Because I knew magic was in me. I wanted to become the most powerful vampire witch of the entire times. I travelled around the world and met different covens of vampires and some nomads which whom I stayed a little time and then left. Some of them taught me to live really as a vampire, to control that new life of mine and some of them help me to use my new vampire's abilities and helped me to become powerful. I was strong but in the same time I was weak. I was affected by my defeat. I realised that I couldn't control effectively magic anymore. It was complicated and asked me a lot of energy for a few results. That was why I felt weak. I knew I needed magic. And that was the reason I fought. To regain control of magic again and bring death and annihilation.

I knew deep down in my being that to be complete, for my revenge to be utterly successful I had to destroy the source of the Quileute power, the source of good magic, the source of my pain. The power for a young man to become a shape shifter. And the result of that was the connection he could create with his soul mate. _The imprinting_. That disgusting link which bound blindly two souls. And because of that magical power a wolf-man, a strong warrior, a protector who fought vampires became a foolish puppy in the hands of his imprint. But to make imprinting completely disappear I had to kill every Quileute, boys and girls. Every member of the tribe. And if I planned that way to accomplish my revenge, I would become the famous threat which provoked the birth of a new Quileute Witch, made for using good magic and protecting the tribe. She would be made to stop me, to stop myself doing what I was made for, my own destiny. But without her, without that link between a wolf and his imprint, Quileute tribe wouldn't have any magic anymore. That was my goal, my only reason for living that cursed life.

I wasn't completely ready but I was waiting for the signs, I was waiting for my magical strength to come back. When I was defeated and banished I lost my magical powers. Quileute magic betrayed me once again. After taking my love away, it chose that traitor of my own sister to fight against me and defeat me. And it abandoned me sad, hurt and humiliated. Without any magical abilities. It left me as I had been nothing, that I was nothing.

But magic was built in me, it shaped my body and soul and I knew it was only a question of time and practice before it came alive again and exploded with full force through me. I had to work hard to have it back and it was what I did. I didn't care what kind of magic I was calling for, the kind of magic was going to come through me as long as it was powerful and made me destroy the good magic. I was helped by my vampire's abilities coming from deep inside me because they were a reminiscence of my magic I used to use when I was human. It was dark and cruel but powerful and hard to control.

I knew that I needed time to control it. But I've got time. Time wasn't important. I had plenty of time to learn more. I met different person who helped me to focus on magic and little by little I started to feel magic in me again, present here deeply in me, dormant, waiting patiently to be awaken once again. Slowly but surely I regained control, strength and power. I began to feel the threat in me. The danger. The danger for good magic. Step by step I rebuilt what I was made for but what I felt me was much stronger than I've ever felt before. I became confident.

Sixteen years ago I felt a pressure in my chest, a sting of pure pain. Something in me was screaming, alerted me that something very important was happening. I have never felt something like that before. It was a sign, some strong feeling that warned me about the birth of the new witch, I was sure of it. I sent some vampires who stayed around me in La Push, Forks, Washington to collect information. They reported that a single coven of vampires, The Cullens, were living in Forks and because of them Quileutes wolves formed a pack of three members. It was quite small, nothing to be worried of. They reported me that no little baby girl was born in the important and wiser families of the tribe. If the new Quileute witch was born she wasn't in La Push. But anyway, that feeling was strong. I knew she was born. I was sure of that. I could feel it. Maybe it is because I was a witch once and I didn't lose everything. That meant two things: first _I_ was definitely the threat for the Quileute Tribe and second there was going to have a terrible battle I would win.

So I decided two things: first keeping an eye on the new pack of wolves and waiting to see how it evolve and second making a battle plan in action. I had different options in front of me. I could have gone to La Push, found the baby girl and killed her. It wasn't the best option because I didn't know who she was and where she lived. I could have waited for her to grow up and destroy her but the risk was that the elders of the tribe would have had time to prepare her for battle as they one prepared me too against what they called the "threat". Maybe they saw the signs and understood that the threat was me and taught her everything about me. My story happened a long time ago. It would be now a legend. But Quileutes were very attached to their traditions and their legends. And they had a very good and long memory. Or I could send a vampire's expedition to kill all the elders and a maximum of Quileute people to avoid surprises.

But I was a gamer. I wanted a real fight. The last battle for me. My victory had to be loyal and complete. A part of me wanted to know the face of the new Quileute witch. Was she an imprint, stupidly in love with a wolf? Was she ready to die or see her wolf dying from my hand? Would she feel hate when I would kill people she loved or the wolf she was bound to? Would she feel fear and refuse to fight against me? Would she decide to join me and abandon the tribe? That would be awesome. But I wandered myself.

Anyway, if she was an imprint, the best way to kill the witch is to kill her wolf. An imprint didn't survive the death of her wolf and reciprocally. But I remembered I already did that once and it didn't work at all. Rage and resignation could be powerful weapons.

I knew how to win that battle. The only thing I had to do is using the link of the imprint against them. I had to find a spell, better a curse which made an imprint feel the pain of her wolf, inside of her, in the flesh and blood. A pain which paralysed her. And if she was in pain, her wolf would be in pain and suffer more. His pain and hers. They were going to be encircle around a boucle of pain and they couldn't handle it. They ended dying slowly and painfully. Together. All reunited in death and hell. That would be my revenge. See I wasn't so cruel. And if the new witch was an imprint too, she couldn't fight me and I could see her die. I could look in her eyes until she passed away definitively. I smiled. The single thought of her being an imprint and dying painfully fuelled my feeling of revenge and made me laugh.

It took me a long time to create that curse but I thought that I had a result. A good result. I couldn't really have the possibility to test it on real person, wolf or imprint but I had that feeling of success. My new magic was real. But dark. I could feel it. Dark and cruel. Destructive. I needed to kill more when I used it and it made me thirstier than ever when I used that magic. It fuelled the curse I made and assured me success. My black hair became darker if it even possible, my nails and my lips became black too. My eyes were crimson red from all the blood I drank but when I used that magic in me, when I was at my pick of power, my eyes became two pools of black liquid oil with crimson red in the middle. It was terrible. People who met me ran away as quickly as they could before I caught them and killed them painfully. Because I needed to see the terror in their eyes. It made me stronger, more confident in my power and in my skills.

But magic couldn't do everything. To fight and being successful I needed help. The help of an army. An army of vampires. I had to be well prepared. I wanted an army of strong vampires with some helpful abilities. I took my time to make that squad and eventually I chose fifteen vampires who became my Soldiers of Death. My tools, the instruments of my revenge. Some were already vampires who were agreed to fight by my side and the others were humans I changed in newborns. I taught them everything they needed to know to fight against the wolves and what they had to do if they are confronted alone to the witch. I gave them specific tasks and imposed strict discipline. I trained them. I prepared them to battle. They had to be ready. Because I couldn't be defeated once again. And now they were.

I sent my Soldiers of Death regularly in LaPush to observe the territory and to have a perfect knowledge of the battle field. Not together, one by one only to avoid alerting the wolves. And collect new information, it always was helpful. During that time we learnt that the pack grew up and became strong and cunning in fight. We learnt that the coven of vampires named Cullens had a baby girl, a half-breed, mi-human mi-vampire and because of that strange birth the Volturi came and decided if she lived or died. Apparently she lived. What amazed me the most was that the Cullens were helped by the Quileute wolves. I finally understood when I discovered that a wolf had imprinted on that little girl. That was disgusting. Anyway I was a little relieved to see that the Volturi left the place without destroyed all vampires and wolves and didn't' deprive me of my revenge. In the same time there wasn't any fight so I couldn't know what kind of adversary the wolves were for us. Unfortunately. We had had to discover it by ourselves. So I sent attacks to see if they were organised, strong and coordinated.

They were.

They were strong and became stronger as time went by. They were quick, efficient and clever.

The fight would be much difficult that I planned it at the beginning but I had no doubt on the result of the battle. I knew I would win. My squad was stronger, I was stronger. If the witch existed like I thought she is she would be just young and inexperienced. And I wasn't.

But during all this time, nevertheless, I didn't hear about a young witch. No information, no nothing. It was a little strange. The Elders would had had trained her but in the Quileute lands there wasn't a witch. I started to doubt about my feeling of her birth but I was so close from my goal and even if I didn't have to fight against the witch I was determined to destroy the Quileute magic, the entire Quileute tribe, the entire pack of wolves and with delight all the imprints. I was there now, I couldn't retreat anymore. I didn't want to retreat.

I intensified the attacks. More and more attacks to destabilise them. I never moved from my place in Russia but through my soldiers I silently observed, found the weaknesses and built my battle plan.

The last six months we suffered a certain number of defeats. They foresaw our attacks as if they were warned of our next actions. They stopped us and some of my soldiers were killed. After some research I learnt that the Cullens were back in Forks and among them there was a fortune teller. That would complicate things a little bit but despite that help we hurt some of them. They started to be tired. That was good for us. We were getting close of the final battle. The noose was tightening around them.

I was now ready to enter in motion. It was time to me to go back in that hatred place. Time for me to finish what was started a very long time ago. Time to do what I had been craved since almost 400 years.

Accomplish my revenge

Fulfil my destiny

Killed the new witch and destroy good magic.

I looked around me, took a deep breath I didn't need and burst in laughter. I was getting close and no one could stop me...

* * *

A/N : This a new point of view. I hope you like it.

And Thanks for the reviews


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter XIII – The Third Witch

ELLA POV

_"It was so beautiful. A very beautiful place. This was a beach with the waves of the ocean running slowly at the edge of the seashore. I was at that beach. It wasn't a place I knew. It was somewhere I never went before but it felt like home. I took a deep breath and looked around me. I smiled because I was happy. I didn't know why but I was unconditionally and utterly happy. _

_There was a huge fire in the middle of the beach, a bonfire it seemed so. There were people around it. Native Americans. People whom the faces sounded familiar to me. As if I knew those people since…ever. I turned around my gaze and my eyes suddenly dived in the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. I felt dizzy like I was drowned in those liquid black pools. My heart beat loudly when I saw him smile at me. I felt his hand taking mine and looked at our fingers intertwined. I smiled too. I couldn't help myself. I had a huge grin on my face and I couldn't make it go away. I felt a wave of joy running through me and I quivered. And I hadn't a slightest idea of who that handsome boy was. I heard someone giggle behind me and I was surprised because I knew that voice. That happy laugh. It was Claire's happy laugh. I turned my head to her and smiled at her. She was there near Quil, her best friend, the man she fell head over heels in love with. And she was incredibly giddy and cheerful. _

_But as much as I loved my best friend and as much as I was happy to see her, I couldn't help but look at the god who was holding my hand. He was wearing a short jeans pants and a black T-shirt. My eyes drove all along his torso, his chest, his strong arms and his beautiful face. I drank in his chiselled and muscled body I guessed under his black clothe fitting T-shirt. His gaze was intense when he looked at me I barely maintained contact with those eyes. I knew I blushed under this piercing look and I knew I felt love. Unconditional love for this man I didn't even know his name. And it felt right. That feeling was overwhelming and I was there, in his arms, happy, relaxed, complete._

_Suddenly, my dream boy stiffened. Something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes and became serious and cold. He was staring at something behind me and with a quick reflex he put me behind his back protectively and I saw them. _

_In the edge of the forest, perfectly in line, about fifteen persons, very pale and incredibly beautiful. All of them. I felt instinctively the danger which emanated from them, especially from the one in the middle, the one with the red cloak. Instinctively I was scared and put myself closer to my lover._

_With a grave voice filled with fear and concern, he said urgently:_

_"Ella, run"_

_And he started to run away from me towards those strange but dangerous people. I was dead in my feet and my cry died in my throat when I saw him suddenly became a huge wolf with a beautiful silver grey fur. He was majestic and amazingly beautiful. Beyond scared I couldn't move. I was looking passively at those men becoming wolves following mine. I heard someone call my name and it snapped me from my trance. I looked around and suddenly started to run to the cars where others persons were running away too. _

_I stopped abruptly when I felt a pain in my chest and bent over to catch my breath back. Fear and concern for my love's life and for my own life were throughout my body and soul. I turned around and tried to see where my wolf was and I saw him fight. He was wounded and having problem with two assailants, a woman and a man. One of his attackers hit him roughly and with a cry of pain he fell bleeding in the sand while I was crying because the pain in my chest was so intense that it almost made me fall too. I could feel it running in my entire body, my head was spinning and I knew I was about to die. I ran to him screaming nevertheless but I was stopped by two cold hands which gripped me by the neck. I looked up and met two cruel red eyes and a beautiful face smirking looking at me. I heard Claire's voice screaming my name and I closed my eyes… "_

I screamed and woke up abruptly. I frenetically put my hands around my neck as I was checking it wasn't broken. I was crying and I couldn't breathe. I was feeling the pain in my chest, I was shocked and sweaty. Cold sweat ran along my neck, forehead and I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I was trembling. I dreamt of my death, the death of a man I had never seen before and for whom I felt love. I felt physically his pain in my body and I still had the impression to feel this pain again. And I couldn't explain why I was worried sick for Claire. Like I knew that if this dream would continue like this she would be dead too. I shouted her name. I knew she was in an extreme danger. It was only a very light feeling but it was particularly strong. I was anxious for my best friend.

I looked up when I heard the door of my bedroom open and kept on trying to catch my breath back. My grandmother and my sister came in and sat each side of my bed. My grandmother took me in her arms and soothed me while I was crying my head on her shoulder. I put my arms around her neck and clang to her like I used to do with my mom before her death. My granny said:

"You made a nightmare, sweetie?" I nodded. My sister was stroking my hair and whispering words of comfort.

"Wanna talk about it?" she said

I disengaged from my grandmother and said:

"I need to call Claire, she's in danger"

"Did you dream about your friend?" asked my sister. I looked at her and answered honestly.

"No, I dreamt that I was killed by…a thing with red eyes who broke my neck." I said putting my hand to my neck. She raised an eyebrow but I ignored her and added:

"But I heard Claire scream of terror and I know that she's in danger. I don't know how I know it but trust me, I know. I can feel it" I looked at her pleading for her to believe me.

She didn't.

She said smiling almost chuckling:

"Ella, baby, it's just a dream. A bad dream. I'm sure Claire is just fine"

"Maybe…I need to check" as I answered stubbornly to my sister I took my cell phone without missing the worried look they exchanged together.

I dialled her number and waited for her to pick my call. She didn't. I heard her voice on her answering machine but didn't let a message. I took the little piece of paper in which she wrote the number of her aunt and her uncle in La Push "_Sam and Emily Uley_" I knew it was late, in the middle of the night but I was so worried. I preferred Claire was laughing at me instead of thinking she was in danger. It was not midnight yet and she would be sleeping. But the line was busy. I was impatient and my anxiety grew up. I decided to try again Claire's cell phone. This time I let a message:

"_Claire, this is Ella. I know it's late and you probably are going to think that I'm a little crazy but I need you to call me. Please. It's important. I need to know if you're okay. Please, please, call me as soon as you got this message. Thanks. Love you."_

I hang up and sighed. I couldn't make my worries go away in spite of what my grandmother and my sister kept saying. I usually didn't believe in premonition in dreams but this one was so intense I couldn't do anything else but believe in it. And if I was right I was going to die, my best friend and a man I didn't know but I loved too. I was beyond worried. I was beyond scared. I was terrified. And I was frustrated because I couldn't explain that feeling without people thinking I was completely crazy. But I knew deep down in me that I was right. That's why I took the craziest decision I ever take in my entire life. Against all the reasoning of my family I convinced my sister to drive me to the airport to take a plane from San Francisco to Port Angeles to check on Claire. It wasn't without arguments but she eventually gave in my temporary madness. Maybe I was wrong and when I would see her and when I would tell her all the story we wouldn't be able to stop laughing and she probably would make fun of me but I couldn't care less right now. I needed to know, to see, to touch, to check. To be sure I was wrong because the pain in me, in my chest, in my heart was still there. Moreover she was my only link with that man (because I was sure he existed for real) and deep down in me I needed to check if he was okay too.

We caught a plane just in time and several hours after we landed, we headed for La Push reservation to the Uleys. It was raining slightly and yet I didn't pay attention to the landscape because I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, its reality. My fear and my concern were intense and until I saw Claire (and the boy in my dream) I couldn't relax and think about other things.

The front door of the little cosy cabin of Claire's aunt and uncle was opened and lights were on in the living room. We could hear people talking like there was a party or something, except that it didn't have music or people dancing or shouting or singing. It was almost time to get up and the sun was rising idly and made the night go away slowly. It was barely dawn. The purple colour on the sky was beautiful and it was mixed with the colour of the light grey clouds which gave to the reservation this impression of calm and serenity.

My sister cut the engine off, turned towards me and said:

"You sure you want to do this?" I sighed. When we were at home she never stopped telling me that I was going to make a fool of myself and that I was a little insane to persist in going to see if Claire was okay. Since we left, she remained silent during our trip but I knew that even she didn't approve what I was going to do, she supported me. That was the reason why she went with me. And I was grateful to her for that.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I'm pretty sure I won't wake up anyone" I answered chuckling from my last sentence pointing the little house with my finger.

To be honest I was still worried. Since we had left my grandmother's house, Claire hadn't called me back. She didn't even let a message on my box. I opened the door and got off the car. Before going to the house, my sister told me she was going to find a hotel and she picked me up after when she had found a place to stay during our little journey in La Push. I nodded and looked at her leaving. Then after taking a deep breath I made my way to Claire. When I arrived in front of the door, I saw a kind of family reunion but what was the centre of my attention was the picture of my friend lying on the couch, unconscious with a woman near her putting a washcloth on her forehead.

I stopped dead in my feet praying in my head that my dream wasn't a premonition in dream and it didn't come true. I couldn't move, my eyes were fixed upon Claire's body and then I heard someone said:

"I think we just discover who the third witch is"

And in that exact time, Claire opened her eyes.

I was hugging her. She was alive, she was in my arms and she was alive. She didn't seem in danger. Not at all. My dream was just a dream. It was a comforting idea. Mentally I prepared myself to hear Claire's teasing about my behaviour but I was so happy that I couldn't care less. Well, anyway, I knew it was stupid to react like that and my sister wouldn't miss to remind me that I overreacted about that dream. _Who was I to think that I could have premonitions? Huh?_ It was utterly stupid. Maybe I really want to see my friend. Most of all, that dream being only a dream I dreamt about a guy who didn't exist. _Crap. That was a shame_. And I must admit I was a little disappointed about that. But now I was just happy.

"Ella, what are you doing here? So early?" she said with a little voice when she pulled away from me.

I smiled ready to tell her in front of lot of strangers that I overreacted about a nightmare when someone said:

"She made a nightmare, just like you and Nessie. She is here because of that dream. She saw them too"

To say that I was stunned was an understatement. I turned my head to see who was talking when I saw them. I gasped and instinctively I put myself behind Claire. There were eight beautiful but very pale persons on a line near the window looking at me…well kind of friendly. Even if they were not aggressive I could feel danger emanated from them. Plus they looked by certain points like those I saw in that nightmare and it was enough for me to be scared. I stared around me and saw familiar faces. It was strange because they were in my dream and I was pretty sure I didn't know Claire's family and friends except that I've seen them on pictures long time ago and it wasn't enough for me to remember them. But I was absolutely positive. _It was them_.

My astonishment seemed to be printed on my face because Claire told me softly:

"Ella, do you remember when I saw you the pictures of my family and friends Quil sent me when we were in France?" I nodded but it was not what amazed me it was the fact they were real in my dream. I would have been able to recognize them in the street that their faces were so vivid in my mind because of that nightmare. _That_ was strange. I didn't really pay attention when she showed me the pictures and that was why I was so stunned. A young and beautiful woman, with scars on her face approached Claire and I and said coolly:

"Hello. My name is Emily Uley, Claire's aunt. And if I understood correctly you are Ella, right?"

"um… yes. I'm Ella Canaghan. I'm a friend of Claire" I answered suddenly embarrassed to speak in front of all those people. She laughed slightly she had a beautiful and friendly voice.

"Yes, we know who you are, dear. Claire told us a lot about you" I raised an eyebrow looking at Claire with my famous 'What the hell did you tell us about me' look and she slightly blushed and chuckled too. She held my hand and brought me to the couch where we sat together. She introduced me to everybody and I remembered Quil, I already knew and the guy – _Jake_- who spoke to Claire through my web cam about a month ago. Lot of them looked so familiar that I cringed when I realised I saw a part of them transform in huge wolves. I shook my head slightly.

_What a stupid dream_.

My eyes suddenly met those of the one who spoke for me and I could see him smirking lightly as he knew perfectly what I was thinking. _Weird_.

A delicious smell of muffins and coffee filled the little dining room and Emily brought what seemed to be a huge breakfast. I realised I was hungry and I followed Claire and took a mug of coffee and a muffin. We ate and talked slightly about my journey and I informed her that my sister was there too. Then very slowly, I whispered to Claire that I was sorry, I thought she was in danger because of a stupid nightmare and I blamed her for not answering my phone call which would have spared me to come urgently in La Push, even if I was ecstatic to see her. I couldn't stop speaking and Claire was looking at me fondly and she without warning hugged me tightly saying that she loved me. I put my head on her shoulder and remained like that calm, relaxed. It was now that I realised she had an effect on me. It was good to be with her.

I looked up upon her shoulder and became conscious that every stare was on me. I disengaged myself and blushed looking at my hands on my laps. _Why did they look at me like that?_ The man who seemed to know what I was thinking (and I learnt that his name was Edward Cullen) spoke slowly and said:

"Ella, would you please tell us about your nightmare?" his voice was so smooth I couldn't help but looking at him. I felt dizzy and almost forgot why I was here and what he was asking me to do. The beautiful woman who was next to him chuckled and whispered something to him which made him smile. I shook my head slightly to get a grip on myself and said the most intelligently than I could:

"um…what?"

Claire and several of them laughed a little. _I would have been so funny_. But the sudden tension fell quite a bit and I smiled a little shyly and tried to laugh too. I was uncomfortable. I didn't really want to talk about that nightmare for two reasons. First I would make a complete fool of myself telling them that I saw them becoming giant wolves and that I dreamt about someone who finally didn't exist and who was at the end just a fantasy. And second I didn't really want them to know that I just had a feeling that Claire was in danger. I sighed. Claire took my hands in hers, looked directly at me and said:

"Look, Ella. I know this is crazy. And I promise you I would explain as much as I can but even if you think that you're insane dreaming about bizarre things, we need to know what it was"

"Claire, it's just a dream, a stupid dream. That's all"

_Unbelievable_. I was at it again with my sister's arguments! That was crazy. I took a plane on a sudden impulse because of that dream and now I didn't believe in it anymore. I was not exactly insane! _Well, maybe a little_. And Claire didn't help me because she said:

"It's just a stupid dream, huh? That's why you came right here to check on me. it's what you just have told me a couple of minutes ago!"

I sighed and gave her my 'I'm pissed at you right now for embarrassing me in front of strangers' look. I didn't really know what to do and above all of this I didn't understand why they wanted me so much to tell in front of everybody about a feeling I had in a dream.

Edward Cullen (him again) interrupted my train of thoughts:

"Maybe she should tell Claire about her nightmare in private"

This man was unbelievable. He seemed perfectly to know exactly what I wanted or not wanted or what I was thinking. Well, he was weird. It was weird. All this story was weird. My presence in La Push with Claire was weird. Why really did I come? What really was I looking for? Did I really come here to warn Claire about the danger? I took a deep breath, locked my eyes in Claire's and said:

"First you must promise you won't laugh at whatever I will say. Swear" She smiled and answered:

"I promise and none of them will laugh"

"Okay… so...I was on a beach I didn't know and where I've never been before and well let's say that I kinda saw all of you. Except for them" I pointed the eight pale faces still standing near the window. "it was a sort of bonfire and I…" didn't utterly know how I could say that I was holding the hand of a non existed man. Claire was encouraging me to continue with her look but I was feeling so stupid right now I couldn't keep on. Then she jumped a little and exclaimed:

"You were with Embry!" I was stunned. How did she know I was with a man? I said hesitantly:

"Embry? Who is it?"

It was Edward Cullen who answered me and I literally stiffened at his words.

"It's a young man about 25 years old, black hair, deep brown eyes with a short jeans pants and a black T-shirt"

Okay! That. Was. Supra. Weird. _How did he know_?

"She's Embry's imprint?" someone said

_Huh?_

"It seems so" someone answered.

I suddenly became afraid of all of this. Something wasn't right here. And I was enough smart to see that strange things was happening here and they were beyond what I considered as normal things. Things weren't definitively going well. I stood up quickly and said panicky almost shouted to Claire:

"Claire, what's going on here? I don't understand. Why are you so obsessed about my dream? What does that mean "Embry's imprint" and how the hell does he know what I'm thinking and what exactly was happening in my dream?" I pointed at Edward.

Without thinking I was heading to the front door in an attempt of escaping from that craziness.

"Ella, please, calm down" Claire stood up too and approached slowly as I was a frightened child. "I'm going to explain"

"This is crazy. I'm leaving. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come" I turned around ignoring Claire's pleas and went to the door but I stopped abruptly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I gasped. My heart stopped beating.

In the door frame, standing in front of me, tall, pale as he was sick, his beautiful deep brown eyes locked firmly into my eyes and looking at me very intensely was the man of my dream.

_Embry_

* * *

A/N : Another new point of view. I hope you like it.

And Please, let me know what you think.

Thanks


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Chapter XIV – Battle plan

CPOV

It was unbelievable. We talked about him several minutes ago and now he was here, standing in the front porch, looking at my friend intensely and in all likelihood he was imprinting on her right now. I wasn't the only one thinking that because the entire pack was watching at him in connivance with him and they were totally understanding. Ella on the other hand seemed to be in total shock. She seemed lost in his look and couldn't have the possibility to move one muscle or say a simple word. I was practically sure that if Edward Cullen could read his mind he would have seen nothing or only confusion. I looked quickly at him and he smiled lightly at me and nodded in agreement. Anyway, if the situation wasn't so tragically serious I could have laughed of his behaviour. But right now, I just couldn't. Embry looked like hell and he wore on his skin the marks of a cruel fight. If he wasn't looking at Ella with all his heart, I wasn't sure he could stand up again once again. But imprinting seemed to have an effect on him. On his health. Well it was curious but things seemed to be in the rush.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" Doctor Cullen asked with a calm voice but in two strides he was at his side and tried to help him to stay still. His presence seemed to snap Embry from his trance and just because a vampire was next to him he tore his gaze from Ella and went back to reality.

"You shouldn't have left your bed. Come and sit on the couch please" said Doctor Cullen helping him walking near the sofa. After another glance to Ella who followed him from her eyes, he sat down on the couch. The second he sat Jake asked quickly:

"Embry, what happened?"

"Leah and I smelled vampire's scents around the house. We aren't in a good form so we decided not to fight them. We shifted and took two different roads around the woods and we eventually finished to lose them before coming here"

"Where is Leah" asked Seth

"At home I suppose. We had agreed I would come to warn you. She was all right before I shift back… Well as good as she is…"

"Seth, go to your place and find Leah. Take the doc with you and please check on her. If she can, it will be better if you could return together here as soon as possible" Jake said with the authority that his alpha's raw gave him. Doctor Cullen nodded and before leaving with Seth he checked on Embry's injuries. Satisfied of what he saw he simply said:

"Lie on the couch and stay still. I go and check on Leah and I come back to give you some medication. But until my return, don't move a muscle" Then he took a black little bag, looked at his family and disappeared quickly.

"Embry, how many vampires did you smell? And did you see them? And in your opinion what did they want" Jake asked again a frown in his forehead.

"We smelled two scents but we didn't stay long enough to talk. We ran away. I didn't see them and neither did Leah. I don't know what they wanted but I'm not sure they just wanted to have a drink with us"

"They probably smelled the blood" the big muscled vampire said.

"Or they wanted to finish the work" Quil said. "Kill them knowing that they couldn't really fight"

They continued to talk like that imagining all the possible scenarios about those vampires while Embry and Ella kept on looking at each other. Ella was completely frozen on her feet in the middle of the room and I wasn't sure she understood what it was saying. We were talking about vampires for god's sake. She was supposed to tell us that we were crazy and go away like she would like to do several minutes ago. But she absolutely didn't move. On the other hand, the pack and the vampires were too preoccupied by the situation that neither of them realised that Ella knew anything about our legends and their veracity. They talked in front of her without paying attention to her as is she already was one of us now that Embry had imprinted on her. I decided to make a move. After all, Embry and Ella weren't formally introduced to each other. I approached my friend slowly and while pointing to Embry on the sofa, smiled at her and said:

"Ella this is…"

"I know. I saw him. In my dream" she cut me. She was whispering but I was pretty sure everyone in that place, wolves and vampires, heard her perfectly. "He died"

But suddenly, she seemed to wake up and looked at me strangely. There was confusion, anger and fear in that look.

"Claire. What's going on here? Am I crazy? Did they really talk about _vampires_? Are they serious? " I sighed. _Here we go. Someone cares to explain?_ Billy came to my aid and said with his deep and calm voice:

"You're not crazy Ella. I'm going to explain everything to you. Would you like to sit down? It will be better if you sit when I give you an explanation"

Lightly on the defensive, Ella looked at me with apprehension then again looked at Embry who smiled at her. Eventually she nodded and slowly took a seat near the couch. And Billy started to tell her the principal legends she needed to know but he considerably cut the story because obviously we didn't have time to develop. Billy informed her about the werewolves, the vampires, the Cullens and about the threat. He shortly talked about imprinting but unfortunately he didn't go on detail but basically he explained that she was bound to Embry by magic. That was probably the reason why she saw him in her dream. _Great! It was the better way to make her run away from him_. _It was scary. we were talking about magic!_

But Ella was amazingly calm and concentrated on what Billy was telling her. She didn't shout, she wasn't in denial, she did believe the story even when it was told that men could shift in wolves. I knew for sure that she never believed in magic, science fiction or in mythical creatures. And now she seemed to accept perfectly what we were saying as if we were talking about the Pythagorean Theorem. She seemed nevertheless to be a little afraid when the Cullens politely introduced themselves and she blushed and smiled with understanding at Edward when he told her he was a mind-reader. I had to admit that it surprised me and I asked her why she took that story so well. She answered looking directly at Billy:

"Let's say that a big part of what you told me, Mr Black, appears in my dream and if I decide not believe you, well… it will mean that I will be utterly insane and I prefer thinking that I'm not. But to be honest all that story is crazy and well…I have a million questions to ask"

"It's understandable but before answering to your questions, we really need to know what you exactly saw in your dream" Quil Sr said smiling.

"Okay" she murmured it. She was uncomfortable I could say that and understand it because I was in her position a couple of hours before. But it was with a firm and calm voice that she told us about her dream, how she was in a beach she didn't know but which looked like La Push beach after she described it, how she was with Embry around a bonfire (but she blushed a little at that part and I could swear she didn't tell us everything) how she saw suddenly appearing in a line about fifteen persons very beautiful, pales and who seemed utterly dangerous and now she presumed they were vampires, how she saw the Quileutes men shift in huge wolves and started to fight, how the pain she felt when Embry was wounded and the impression of death she got when he died and the strange feeling of cold hands around her neck ready to break it, the pain in her chest still there when she woke up. But she was positive about the fact that none of the Cullens were on that beach.

There was a silence in the room. No one was talking. If it was a premonition dream it was as terrible as mine. And I was pretty sure that it was because some parts of it were very similar to mine. We made more or less the same dream. I looked at Quil and he was staring at Sam and Jake and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Then the light voice of Edward Cullen broke the silence. He said:

"From what I've seen in their minds, these are the same faces of vampires and they dreamed of the same iconic figure, the same vampire girl with red cape, black hair, eyes fearful. These are exactly the same characters. It isn't a coincidence. They are linked to the threat. It cost me a lot to admit it but we are in the presence of the three witches." He finished his last sentence showing Nessie, Ella and me with his pointing finger.

"Is she a vampire you know?" Jake asked

"No, not at all. Never seen her, never heard about her. But we could ask Carlisle when he'll come back. Maybe he already had heard about her. I'm going to draw their faces. Do you have a sketchbook or something?" he asked at no one in particular. Emily left a couple of minutes and came back with white paper and a pencil. While Edward was starting to draw Billy said:

"I think…I agree with Mr Cullen and it's time to set up a battle plan. What do we know about our forces and about their forces? Their first: they seem to be about fifteen vampires around one leader who is the threat. She uses magic but we don't know if the others vampires have or not specific abilities. What else?

"They are strong and well trained" Embry said.

"They know us and our territory very well" Quil added

"But we killed some of them so they aren't unbreakable. So all of them don't have specific abilities" Jake kept on

"And they don't know that you have others fighters with you" Bella Cullen said with her melodious voice. In front of several misunderstandings looks, she added "Us. Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and me. Don't forget us, we're in. I will never let my daughter fight against a bunch of vampires without being with her to protect her as best as I can"

"Neither will I" added Edward without raising his nose from his drawings.

"And about us, we have the Three Witches, about fifteen wolves" Sam started but was cut by Bella who said "and five vampires with abilities: strength, strategy, mind reading, a seer and a shield"

"We are well trained too and strong and fast and we know perfectly well our lands" Paul said for the first time this day.

"Euh, excuse me" the little voice of Ella spoke"but I don't know if you realise that I absolutely haven't an inch of magic in me. So, when you said that 'we have Three Witches' I think you're wrong"

"She's right. I don't have any magic in me too and if the vampire girl spent about four hundred years to practice magic we don't have the slightest chance to win against her" I said a little panicky at the prospect of me and my friends fighting a such powerful vampire witch.

"Don't worry about that, Claire, Quil Sr and I will train you as much as we can and we will start by telling you everything we know about the Quileute Witch. You have to know, young girls, that when we saw the signs for the first time, the Elders decided to put down all information we collected during years in writing and we're going to share with you what we discovered. I hope it help you to understand magic and to find a way to fight that powerful vampire witch"

"But Billy, you seem to be sure that I am the Quileute Witch, why couldn't it be Ella or Nessie?" I asked in disbelief because all of them seemed to think that it couldn't be anyone else but me and honestly it started to annoy me a bit and above all this it worried me a lot.

"Simple answer, Claire. Nessie is half vampire kind. Ella isn't Quileute. You're the only one and you are the link between Nessie and Ella. You've chosen the two others witches. Even if you didn't have conscious of doing it, you recognised magic in them. You are the centre of Quileute magic" Billy said smiling but his stare was intense and very serious under his smile.

"But I don't feel any magic. How am I supposed to fight this well trained and powerful vampire witch who incidentally has been using magic for about 400 years?" Ok I was panicking. Never forgot I was only 17 and well, I supposed I was beyond scared of fighting. But Jake said:

"That's why you won't fight. We will" and like the big machos they were, all of the men nodded vehemently. Even the vampires men agreed with Jake's comment.

"But I just would like you remembered what Claire and Ella explained" the crystal voice of Emily spoke. "Claire said that the vampire girl wants to destroy all the wolves and imprints and Ella said that she felt in her flesh the pain of her wolf in her chest. Claire said that too when she talked about her first dream"

"We already know that there is a close link between a wolf and his imprint. A wolf can feel what his imprint feels and vice versa" Sam said gently to his wife.

"Yes, but never what Ella and Claire described in their dreams. As an imprint I know when you're hurt, I can feel it. But I never felt your pain in my flesh and blood. It's a strong feeling but not a physical pain" answered Emily.

"What do you want to say, Emily?" Quil Sr asked my aunt.

"It's just an idea. That vampire witch wants to destroy _all the wolves and the imprints_. Right? It's what she said in Claire's dream and we believed in it. In that dream. She was hurt by our magic and she's resentful. So what if she discovered a magical way to destroy wolves and imprints in the same time? Make an imprint feel the pain of the wolf?"

There was silent. It was something more than plausible.

"It's impossible. Magic never did something like that. The magical bound between an imprint and a wolf is sacred. Only death could destroy it." Billy said.

"Imprinting is a link, a bound and a magical one. I'm sorry Billy but I disagree. It's something possible. I don't know how but I think that Ella and Claire's dreams are true. It's a warning. The witches must protect the imprinting. I believe imprinting is the key and the bound is in danger." She was talking with vivacity to prove her point. Then, slowly she added:

"That means that you, wolves…"and she pointed Quil, Jake and Embry "…are in the same ship than your imprints. If you get hurt, the witches will be hurt too so they couldn't fight anymore. They couldn't do their job anymore" And she said with a smirk "and I suggest you three remain at home with the rest of the imprints watching TV and eating cookies"

There were some laughs but Jake didn't seem to find the last sentence of my aunt funny. I really didn't know why but I supposed they already had a hard talk about us fighting because Quil seemed angry too and Embry was looking at Ella in panic at the idea of her fighting.

Jake said with gritted teeth

"They won't fight, I never permit it"

Nessie was about to react at what her husband said when suddenly, Alice Cullen cried out slightly and all the looks turned to her. She seemed to be in trance and she was staring in front of her a vacant expression on her face. Then slowly she came back to life and her first worried look was for her mate who asked very quietly:

"Tell me Allie, what did you see?"

"She's here. She's going to attack very soon" she whispered to him

"When?" the two alphas asked almost shouted in the same time.

"At the new moon, at dawn of the third day from now"

_Oh my god, we would never have time to be ready for the fight..._

* * *

A/N : Pease, let me know what you think.

Thanks


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer : I dont own the characters who belongs to stephenie meyer

* * *

Hello, before you start to read this chapter, I just wanted to thank all of you who read my story, put an alert or chose as a favourite story and a special thanks for my reviewers. Thank you so much. it remains about one chapter and epilogue and it will be finished. but before arriving at the end, tell me what you think about that chapter.

Bye

Anne

* * *

Chapter XV – Ritual

CPOV

We were frustrated. I was frustrated beyond everything. I sighed. It was two days now and we were supposed to fight at down tomorrow. Since Alice warned us about the imminence of the fight, Nessie, Ella and I were under pressure. The Elders started to teach us everything they knew about magic, legends and the threat and in the same time, the wolves were preparing for battle.

Alice said that she saw a kind of meadow in the middle of the woods in the Quileute lands side. According to her vision that was the place where the fight would take place. But we…the supposed witches, we were frustrated. For several reasons. First and it was the most serious reason we absolutely didn't feel any kind of magic in ourselves and between us. And that was a big inconvenient which started to scare us. A lot. _Because we were supposed to fight with magic for God's sake and we were totally unable to feel it_. If we wanted to win against that powerful vampire witch, we should had had controlled a little magic. But despite of all the attempts we made it was a failure.

Billy, Sue and Quil Sr tried to teach us patience but we didn't have time and in the bottom of our heart and soul we were frightened and panicking as soon as the battle was approached. Plus it didn't help us to see our wolves trying to mask their own concerns about us. I talked to Quil yesterday. We were on the couch of my aunt and uncle and I had my head on his chest. He was slowly and absent-mindedly caressing my hair, lost in his thoughts. Then my uncle and my aunt came and sat with us. I heard them talking about the strategy they had. Even with the urgency and the gravity of the situation the wolves were pretty confident, pretty well trained and seemed to be ready.

"We are strong, smarts, coordinated and well trained. There is utterly no reason for us to be beaten by those leeches" Quil said to me with a tender and confident voice. It was clear to me that he was trying to reassure me. But deep in my chest I couldn't stop the pressure which slowly but surely raising since we knew the precise moment of the battle.

They decided to fight by groups and each group of wolves would be gone with a Cullen. Edward and Bella Cullen who were respectively a mind reader and a shield should pass from a group to another one to anticipate the enemies' attacks and movements or to block any eventual vampire who would have a specific ability.

"So, Claire, you see, even if the fight is hard, we have more than one chance. Stop worrying and breathe. Just focus on your task" Quil finished his sentence in looking deeply in my eyes and kissed gently the top of my head. That was yesterday evening. That critical situation had only one advantage. Quil and I were closer than ever and even he didn't tell me that he loved me I could feel that famous link between us. I could feel its strength and its power. If I closed my eyes and focused deeply on Quil, I could feel his presence, his heartbeats and the breath of his life…_like in my dream where at the contrary I was able to feel his pain_.

I sighed. I couldn't stop but think of us, the witches. We were the only weakness of our battle plan. We were inexperienced, and despite all our good will we were putting in our attempts to feel magic, we were failing miserably and it became more and more stressful than we ever imagined it would be. Our entire battle plan was based on our ability to block the evil witch's power. If we couldn't do it, we all knew that the wolves, even with the help of strong and capable vampires, couldn't stand long against an army of vampires and a vampire's witch.

This was that idea which obsessed and me frustrated me. Our destiny, our future, our lives, the lives of people we loved and respected depended on our control of magic and in this beginning of afternoon we were tired of failing, discouraged and utterly despaired.

I personally felt bad because I was supposed to be the Quileute Witch, the link between us three. Magic was supposed to come from me and would hit Ness and Ella who would have to control the part of it which would reveal itself to them. I was supposed to be the link, the guide, the strong pillar and I didn't do my job.

Time passed too quickly and we were swamped with ancient legends. We have been trying for two days to understand the complexity of magic, to control it, trying to understand Tahamara's motives and the source of her power to destroy it. But now, nothing could penetrate my brain anymore. I was despair and I could feel Ella and Nessie's powerlessness and their strong emotions which told me that they were feeling something similar. Suddenly, I couldn't hold it anymore. I exploded of frustration and said to Quil Sr and Billy who patiently were trying to teach us:

"Look. Stop it. It doesn't work, okay? We're feeling nothing. _I_ am feeling nothing. Maybe you made a mistake thinking I was the Quileute Witch. We need to face facts, we will all die" I was almost yelling, mid crying. I sat back on the couch near Ella and let dropping my head on her shoulder. Then I shook my head slightly and added more calmly than I really felt inside my body and soul:

"It remains only this afternoon before the fight tomorrow at dawn and we are unable to feel a slightest inch of magic. Look at the evidence, we aren't prepared, we aren't ready, we.."

"Claire" Billy cut me with a slow, tender but strong voice "We didn't make a mistake. You are the witch. All of you have magic in you" he added pointing at Ella, Ness and me. "But you are overwhelmed by fear. And you doubt. You don't trust in yourself and you let wrong feelings took your entire soul. You don't trust in Quileute magic" he sighed finishing his last sentence. "That's why you can't feel it. But, listen to me, girls. I know it's hard for you to imagine fighting a powerful vampire. I know that you are afraid; afraid of losing people you love. It's normal and it's a natural feeling. It's normal to be frightened as long as that fear doesn't control you and took the advantage on you" he paused one second and added:

"I know you're irritated, and angry and frustrated and I can see you're thinking you're useless. Those feelings are strong and they block you. They stop you. They stop your souls which want to be reunited in only one magic. They stop your memory to come round and back to life and…" he stopped speaking, closing his eyes and turned slowly his head from left to right as the solution at our problem seemed to come in his mind. Then he reopened his eyes and looked at Sue first who nodded then at Quil Sr who nodded as well and he murmured as he was speaking to himself only:

"You must remember"

"Remember what?" Ella asked. It was Quil Sr who answered without speaking at someone in particular. He said:

"Quileute legends travel through time because we learnt from our ancestors. We passed them from generation to generation by words. Our culture is based on memory. Our magic works the same way. At least, it should work the same way" he said his last sentence smiling trying to make things more relaxed. Then he continues speaking more seriously:

"Anyway, magic never let us down and it comes when we really need it. And now, we are in a situation grave enough to make magic come back to us. It chooses its servants and the only thing you have to do is to remember. Call for your ancestors to teach you and to guide you to Quileute magic"

He was speaking with a low and shaky voice but his tone was passionate and quivered with the intensity and under the force of his words. Nessie asked softly:

"and how are we supposed to do that?"

Sue answered the question: "Easy. You have to turn back time and meet your ancestors. They will guide you" And she turned to me when she pronounced her last sentence. I shook my head in disbelief. It was completely ridiculous. The fight was planned for tomorrow at dawn, we were useless but according to a bunch of old people, the only way for us to succeed is turning back time and talking with ours ancestors. If the situation wasn't so critical, I would have laughed. How are we supposed to talk to dead people? Could someone tell me how? That was beyond ridiculous! But as I was about to answered coldly to her I looked deeply in the eyes of the Elders and, I don't know, I saw a kind of light which made me shut up. Their faces expressed no emotions at all but they were grave and serious. They really thought that the solution is to call for our ancestors. I didn't know if they realised that they wanted us to talk to people who died very long time ago.

I breathed deeply and considered our situation. Well, it was not like we had a lot of possibilities and we were rushed by the time. So a little resigned, I asked:

"And what should we do?"

"Only you" Sue answered "and you're going to do a ritual of introspection"

_Huh?_

"Questions : first what the hell is a ritual of introspection and second why should I do it alone? They are witches like me. They need to control magic as good as me"

"Neither Nessie or Ella can do the ritual of introspection because the goal of the ritual is meeting our Quileutes ancestors. And neither of them is Quileute. You're the only one. Magic is in _your_ blood. But you must share your magic with your two chosen ones in order to succeed. But the ritual only concerns you. And only you." Billy told me.

"And the ritual isn't something painful or complicated. You will be in a kind of trance and you have to follow a path will bring you to the answer of your problem. Easy, like I said" Sue told me smiling. Given the fact that we didn't have much time to spare, I didn't object and let them guide me to the path of the ritual of introspection.

We went outside all of us in a cavern near the beach and they put stones and wood to make a fire in the middle of a circle of stones. Then the Elders made water with herbs boiled and prepared a sort of concoction. I was sitting cross-legged in front of the fire and Nessie and Ella were sitting next to me, Nessie at my right and Ella at my left. Then I drank the potion and closed my eyes.

_I was feeling dizzy, my eyes were heavy and I had difficulties to stay focused on my surroundings. I fought for keeping my eyes opened but it was harder from second to second. Nessie and Ella's faces became blurred and I closed my eyes one second to adjust and when I reopened them, they had disappeared. I was alone, on the LaPush beach. In front of me there was the same fire like in the cavern and he was consuming slowly. There was no trace of the Elders as well and I checked another time to realise I was completely alone. It wasn't day but it wasn't night either. I wasn't warm, I wasn't cold, and there was no rain, only a slight blow of the wind. I could feel it in the back of my head, through my hair, on my face. I was feeling right, I was at peace as if I was dead and already in Heaven. I put my toes in the cool sand and let the sensation of the sand engulfed all of my body. I closed my eyes and hummed of quietness. Then I felt someone's presence and I opened my eyes suddenly. In front of me, sitting on its hind legs, stood a magnificent wolf from the size of a female horse and whose white hair shone under the light of twilight or dawn I couldn't say for sure. The wolf was a female, I didn't know how I knew it, but I was certain of that. She had deep blue eyes and beautiful lashes. She was looking at me with kindness and cleverness and seemed to wait for me to accommodate to her sight. Then I had the impression that she was smiling at me. Unconsciously I smiled to. I wasn't scared for two reasons. First I never was afraid of wolves in general and Quileutes wolves in particular and second she radiated a special energy and had an aura that put me completely at ease. I wanted to talk to her, I needed it. So I said:_

_"You're a she" it wasn't a question. As I said before I was pretty sure she was a she but I didn't really know how to start the conversation so…_

_She nodded. Then she saw me a way with her beautiful head then stood up and walked towards a little path through the forest. I wasn't sure if I had to follow her but I stood up as well and walked behind her. Time to time she was looking behind to be sure I was there. I didn't where we were going but we walked silently in that huge forest which became darker as we sank into its depths until we reached a little clearing. It was bathed in light and it was beautiful. Then she went in the centre of the clearing and sat looking at me._

_"What? What am I supposed to do?" she stood up then sat again. So I presumed she wanted me to sit down to so it was what I did. I walked slowly until I reached her and sat in front of her. And I waited. Again and again. But she didn't move. She was still, sat on his heels and was looking at me. Finally I said:_

_"Look I don't have all day. I'm here to meet my ancestors and learn from them how to control magic. Quileute magic. I was supposed to be the Quileute witch and I don't know how to fight the threat and how protect my tribe. So can you help me or not?" She didn't move, didn't answer as well by any way. She only looked deeply in my eyes. So I stood up and said:_

_"Okay, I get it. You can't. I'm leaving though" I turned around to take the path but she growled at me and made me understand that she wanted me to stay. So I sighed and sat back. She kept on looking at me intensely and unconsciously this time I leaned my head towards her as if I wanted to see more in her eyes. She leaned her head toward me until my chin touch her muzzle. Still looking in her eyes I saw…_

_People…ancient members of the tribe. Different clothes, different weapon, but the same fire and the same beach. There was a woman who looked like a shaman. She seemed to be the Quileute witch. She was sitting cross-legged, head raised, eyes closed and the palms of her hands on her knees were pointing up. She was speaking Quileute's language and probably speaking curses. What it amazed me was that I understood everything she said, word for word. She was talking about love, compassion, acceptation, worship. She took a talisman which was there between her breasts and raised it to the sun and pronounced curses of protection for the shifters. Then she disappeared like she was blowing by the wind and I saw another image._

_There was a young couple, a man and a woman, on the beach, feet in the sea, holding hands and looking deeply in each other's eyes. There was so much love it compressed my chest. They were talking slightly, almost whispering how much they loved each other and how much they were afraid of losing each other. But in their eyes there was resignation, determination and passion. And like the witch, they disappeared. Another image._

_There was a woman, on a clearing…maybe that clearing, kneeling in front of a little fire. I recognize her immediately even if her skin wasn't as pale as it was in my dream and her eyes weren't red but a dark brown colour. It was the threat. But she was still human. She was crying and her lips were tight and trembling. She was preparing something and it seemed to be a kind of curse. Her hands quivered slightly and I could feel the intensity of her pain. Then she disappeared too._

_Another image. _

_I was in the clearing. There were wolves fighting against vampires and there were three women fighting against the witch who became a vampire. I heard what they said, all the words of pain, the words of love, of protection and the entire chain of curses, good or bad. I was in the middle of their fight, in the middle of a famous ancient battle. the original battle. The first between the Quileute Witch who had become the threat and her sister who were the imprint of the love of the witch. I was watching as a spectator at that battle from another time but mostly I felt their emotions. Strongly. Overpowerly. I could feel all the emotions, good or painful. And then, I realised that Quileute magic didn't work with power but it worked with our emotions. We fuelled the Quileute magic that was why Billy said we had it on us. I saw the spell Tahamara threw to her sister which backfired on her. I felt…something. Then everything disappeared and the face of the beautiful witch from the beginning came back in front of my eyes. She pointed her finger at me and said with a very beautiful voice:_

_"You know what you have to do now young witch"_

And I woke up. I breathed loudly. I was back in the cavern with Nessie at my right and Ella at my left. Both of them were holding my hands and their eyes shone brightly exactly like mines. The Elders were there too and they were smiling. Something told me that they already knew I had the solution.

_yes, because..._

I found Quileute magic.

I knew how to use it.

I knew how we were going to fight the Threat.

_We have a chance after all..._

* * *

A/N : Pease, let me know what you think.

Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI – Final Battle

CPOV

We were still in the cavern, Ness, Ella and I and the Elders. When I woke up of my travel from ancient times, I felt like I needed to be alone with my witches. I thanked the Elders for their help and I explained to them what we had to do was control magic between the three of us. They understood utterly, very pleased that we found Quileute magic as we would do because of them and left the cavern.

Now, alone with my girls I had to show them the way. The way I discovered during a magical travel through ancient times and my encounters with special persons. I told them what I saw, who I saw, the first Quileute Witch, the young couple and Tahamara before she was becoming the Threat and explained to them what I understood about magic, Quileute magic. During my talking, Ness, Ella and I never stopped touching ourselves. We were holding hands and our eyes won't stop shining either. We could feel magic in us, all around us and we let it invade our bodies and souls. We could feel that we were connecting by magic with a powerful force coming from the spirits of our tribe, from the nature of our lands and the curse of our legends. Most of all, we could feel the bound we had with our wolves but beyond the imprinting bound, we could feel all the wolves heartbeats, all the love in them and all their strength. We could feel the inheritance of our tribe and everything which composed our legends, our life was in us. We could feel it, we could control it, and we could understand its logic and how to use it to protect not only the people we loved but all the tribe, its culture, its legacy and its future.

When we analysed correctly the situation, everything happened because of love. Love was the key. What did we know about the Threat? Why a young and responsible witch became a traitor to her own tribe and became a least 400 years later the most powerful threat of all times? Why did she become a vampire and why was she so resentful against us?

The dominant feelings were betrayal and revenge but more deeply rooted in her, in her heart and in her soul was undoubtedly love. The love she had lost. So everything happened because of love. And only because of love. She was in love with a young wolf who imprinted on her sister. She felt betrayed because she had loved so much it was heartbreaking. She had been hurt. Badly. And she felt pain, humiliation and jealousy. She decided to use magic to revenge and to kill. On the contrary, her sister, the object of her ex-lover's love, never had that kind of feelings in her even when her lover had been killed by Tahamara. She sacrificed her life, her love, her happiness to save her tribe and win the fight. And even when she was in a position of strength, she decided to spare her sister's life. During my travel through the time, I could feel in me the deep connection that united Saya to Akan and during the final battle, after the death of Akan I could feel the intense pain of Saya. But she loved and she knew she was loved and she cherished that love. In order not to lose this link and everything it represented for her, she didn't yield to anger, distress and revenge.

The two sisters were two opposite sides but they had the same blood. Good against the Evil.

Tahamara was unable to understand the bound because she was hurt by it. But through that bound she rejected, she rejected Quileute magic, good magic and she was so easily seduced by the dark magic, vampire's abilities which slowly but surely damaged her soul. And we knew through our dreams that she planned to use a curse that killed in the same time the wolf and his imprint. We had to stop her before she cast her spell because the three of us were imprinting on. And if we felt so much pain we were incapable of acting and using our own magic.

We had to put a good plan in action and I knew now how to do it and each witch knew what she had to do.

Let's fight and win for us, for our tribe and to save our magic.

Tahamara POV

Dawn. My favourite moment of the day. Just when the night died and the day reborn. Daylight was still dark and the shadows slowly faded. But today I didn't let my brain appreciate that moment because it was the day of my victory and I was going over to new survey of the battle plan I developed to ensure a complete victory. My Soldiers of Death were all there and prepared. I gave the latest recommendations and final orders and then we set off slowly towards the Quileute reservation through the wooded area. I didn't rush because we weren't expected. They didn't think that a large scale attack would fall upon them while most of them would be deeply asleep. My intention was to take them by surprise and we were on the alert to identify two or three little wolves that would be on patrol this morning.

But we were meeting no one. Instead of that, when we emerged at the edge of the woods and we reached a small meadow slightly discovered, what was my surprise to see formed into lines giants wolves and some vampires. I was in a moment somewhat dismayed because I realized that first, wolves were ready to fight_ it meant that they knew we were coming_ and, second, the young Quileute witch was clearly trained in great secrecy and was succeeded in mastering the magic. She seemed to be ready and I didn't have planned that.

They were expecting us and seemed ready to fight. I felt angry. But my plan was good. No, it wasn't good, it was perfect. I couldn't fail. Right now, I couldn't see the young witch, the one who would be my chosen adversary. But I could feel her presence, especially because I felt the magic. It was there, in the air, all around us.

I pulled myself quickly and nodded to my warriors to stop.

We were separated by less than a mile and we were facing each other. I focused deeply on my enemies and without noticing really I was searching for the witch. I was impatient. I wanted to fight but I had to take in consideration that they knew. They probably had a plan to stop me and I was deeply sure that their key was a young girl with less power than me.

They didn't move they seemed to wait that we moved first. I sniffed the air slightly to feel this particular feeling that gave me wings. Fear. There were among the enemy ranks. But not as much as I would have thought, that I would have liked. I should have felt more. But they seemed to have accepted their fate and were preparing to die painfully. I smiled. Where could the young witch be?

Then suddenly, I saw her. Well more accurately, I saw three young girls coming from the back of the ranks. They were dressed the same way. A sort of tunic that I knew well… a dress that was mine when I had it myself at their place. They were utterly recognisable; they even didn't want to be hidden behind the wolves. We couldn't be mistaken. They wanted me to know that the witches were here and determinated to fight. I recognized my young opponent because of the talisman she wore around her neck. The Quileute Witch. The others girls where probably there to help her if problems arise as did my old companions with my traitor of a sister.

I chuckled. They were now using the same tactics that my sister had used against me the first time. As if I wasn't expecting it! Did they take me for a fool?

I understood what they were doing. They were waiting for me to start the fight. So I decided to not let them wait much longer. I gave a quick nod towards my first lieutenant to start the fight with the wolves. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and while all my soldiers ran quickly to their enemies I started to cast the spell I spent a very long time to make. I needed concentration. I knew that during the time I would cast the spell I would be blind and deaf to my surroundings. That was why I ordered two of my soldiers to protect me while I was using dark magic. The wind blew slightly. I could feel the dark magic coming through my body. I felt my eyes darkened and the power was growing in me. I smiled cruelly. I would be able to feel the pain of my enemies, of all the wolves and the imprintees.

I was almost ready. Just more minutes and the spell would be all set. I focused intensely to my goal when suddenly I heard a voice from beyond the grave which was calling me. I shook my head to make that voice disappear. But she persisted. I was distracted by that voice and I growled. The power in me grew fainter. I could feel it and I started to be angry. What was that? What was that voice? I tried to ignore it and took a profound breath to empty my head. And I started again to cast my spell. Slowly the power was coming back slightly at first but I could feel it grow now. I focused again on my curse and when I was ready to cast it, that voice came again in my head and gently almost lovingly whispered my name again. Then it said:

"_Tahamara, come and join me?" _

What? What was this? I was obliged to stop my magic because I needed to see who was talking to me and got me distracted. I opened my eyes. I frowned. The fight was hard and we didn't have the upper hand of the battle. Some of my soldiers were in pieces and too few of the wolves were on the ground, bleeding. I sent a curse towards a wolf but in front of him there was a woman, vampire kind who stood in front of him and blocked my spell. I growled again. I ran towards her and started to fight her. But so suddenly a giant russet wolf came in front of me all fangs and claws out and the girl crouched ready to fight. I supposed that the vampire had ability to block my magic so I prepared to fight the old way. I crouched too in front of them and was joined quickly by my two bodyguards. I said to them:

"Keep them busy, especially the woman. I'm going to try to cast the spell again"

But this time I choose a prey. I didn't know that wolf but he would be my first victim. I closed my eyes, took another deep breath and called magic and power in me. Then when I felt the power growing in me I opened my eyes to focus on my victim and saw one of the witches who accompanied the Quileute witch near the wolf. I smirked. My first victims. I could see in their eyes that unconditional love which was a consequence of that magical link called imprinting. I focused more on my power and called all my memories and strength to the rescue of my hatred. And the dark magic started boiling in me and with a powerful strength I cast the spell. All that magic went out my body and soul and burnt all the energy left in me. I felt a little dizzy and my legs wouldn't support me anymore and I fell on the floor. But through my lashes I could see that the curse had hit my enemies head on.

I smiled.

It was a great success.

But suddenly, I felt bad. Something hit me. A heat which consumed me from the inside.

No…

What happened?

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hear or see anything around me. I closed my eyes with difficulty and saw a kind of light…a dark figure in the light.

"Tahamara, you came"

I couldn't believe what I heard…its voice...

My love…

My first and true love…

My pain

_Akan_

_What the hell!_

CPOV

The fight was hard. The vampires of the Threat were strong and Ella, Nessie and I were doing all our best to protect our warriors with magic. We spent a lot of time yesterday afternoon to create protection curses for the wolves and a specific one for the imprintees who stayed at home. We never knew what would happen. If Tahamara won the fight all of them would be in great danger. Anyway, we passed from one group to another to cast our spells of protection that, we had to recognize it, were rather effective.

But our main intention was to make Tahamara understand why she had suffered so much and accept her fate as she should have done a long time ago. She needed to believe in love again. We wanted her to go back in times to have the explanation she deserved to accept her destiny. But to reach her cold heart, she had to be in state of weakness. Our whole plan was based on the fact that she would be weakened after throwing her curse. And it was when she would drop her guard that our magic could reach her. During all that times the little groups of wolves and members of Cullen family fought her deadly squad to let us time to act.

And luckily for us, it worked perfectly. Tahamara wanted so much to win that fight, to destroy us that she became a little impatient and started the fight as we hoped she did. But we needed one couple of a wolf and his imprint to be her target. Jacob and Nessie were volunteers. They knew they could die but they preferred dying together than staying alive alone. Then we were watching Tahamara intensely and when we saw her focused on her magic we sent her a curse to distract her and oblige her to discover what was happening. And when she saw Jake and Nessie together she axed her curse towards them. As we planned it, her dark magic took her energy and her magical defences fell the time for us to cast the spell to send her back in times.

But Nessie was hit and she and Jake fell on the ground suffering in their flesh, in their soul exactly the same way Ella felt it in her dream. But we had to keep on cursing the Threat nevertheless until she understood her pain and accept it. I knew that if she did it like we wanted her to do it the spell she cast would be destroyed and we could be able to save Jake and Nessie. But we didn't know how long it could last and if they could hold on in that suffering state.

The fight kept on and we could see the losses on both sides. The Cullen were very good fighters and they were complementary with the wolves. The abilities of Edward, Bella and Alice mixed with our protection's spells were very useful and we were able to hold much better than we imagined we could hold. That was a plus for us and we became more confident on our magic. Our eyes never stop shining and we could feel the magic in every little places of our body. We could feel the spirits of our ancestors near us, by our sides to help us.

So while Ella was trying to help Jake and Nessie, I slowly came close to Tahamara. She was still on the ground, eyes empty as if she was elsewhere than in a battle field. The spell we cast seemed to work well.

Suddenly a vampire was in front of me, in the blink of an eye menacing and dangerous. I shuddered and stopped completely without looking away from him. I knew he was going to kill me. So I started to pronounce a Quileute curse. But I was alone and I didn't have enough power. Nessie couldn't help me and Ella was busy to soothe their pain with magic and tried to avoid that Tahamara's curse reached all the wolves and their imprintees. The vampire felt the curse hit him but it didn't do enough damages to kill him. I tried again calling all the Quileute spirits to help me. And finally it slowly started to burn from the inside of his body. He was consuming himself like a cigarette with a painful cry. I sighed in relief. I could feel Quil's glance to me and his own relief. I knew he was worried. I was to close from the Threat. But I needed to neutralise her for Jake and Nessie's sake. I took a deep breath before sending the last curse we made to oblige Tahamara to remember what love is when she suddenly raised her head towards me, looking at me insanely and smirking at me. She stood up rapidly and took a dagger in her hand and said:

"Your little trick cannot fool me. What did you think? I wasn't born yesterday, you foolish girl!"

Then suddenly, I felt an immeasurable pain and everything turned black…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I own nothing. All the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Hello

I'm so so so so sorry for updating this late. I won't tell you all the excuses I thought about to explain why I not update my story but...it isn't worth it.

To make amend. I update that chapter. I didn't plan to write another chapter because I wanted to write only an epilogue. But, I prefered spliting it in two parts. So I update this chapter and right after I gave you the epilogue.

You wouldn't have to wait more

Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.

This is almost the end of the story.

Be careful. It's sad.

Tell me what you think about it.

Bye

A.

* * *

Chapter XVII – The end of the Quileute Witch

CPOV

Everything was black around me. I felt cold. My eyes were tightly shut and I was bathing in an ocean of pain. My head, my chest, my stomach…everything in me hurt badly. I couldn't feel energy in my legs anymore. I couldn't move. I couldn't hear, I couldn't speak, I couldn't open my eyes. The only thing I was able to do was feeling. But now, I felt blood. Everywhere…its salty iron taste in my mouth, on my hands, on the ground… I could feel its sticky texture under my fingers.

I was dying…slowly…I knew that. I didn't know how much time I was lying there, on the ground, losing my blood, feeling life leaving my body. But what I knew for sure was that before blacking out I had been able to cast the spell I was chosen to do. The Quileute words through curses had come out from all my entire being and magic surrounded me with all the force and the energy I had still in me. At that time, I could feel the magic which had given me the strength I needed, in spite of the pain, to cast the spell. But the other side of the coin was that my life was about to end.

I wasn't afraid…I was happy and proud to help and save my tribe, my friends, my love. I knew I should die and from the depth of my heart I was prepared for it. I truly realised I had to sacrifice my life if I wanted the curse to succeed. It clicked in my mind the second I was coming back from my trance yesterday, in the cavern…

_Flachback_

_I was in the cavern with Nessie and Ella. The Elders just left us alone and I was going to explain to my friends what I saw and what I understood._

_The witch of the Ancient Times told me that I knew what I had to do. She was right. I knew. I understood. My travel back in time had only one purpose : make me understand how Quileute magic worked and how I could control it and use it correctly._

_Love was the key. The cement of our magic because it was the source of all human emotions. Strong and pure, love brought peace and made things right. But its other side nourished dark emotions and brought suffering and pain. Feelings of revenge and destruction._

_Tahamara was resentful and hold good magic and imprinting responsible for his misfortune and pain. Instead of seeing imprinting like the wolf's reward for its courage and altruism, she saw that kind of love like a curse, the source of her humiliation. She wanted to destroy that bound but most of all she wanted revenge to have been defeated four hundreds years ago because of her mistake in not believing and trusting in good magic. Now she was consumed by hatred, jealousy, humiliation and rejection. She became a vampire who had special abilities and she called all the dark power forces to help her revenge. _

_In front of so much power, how three young and inexperienced witches could ever win against her? I found the solution in my travel through the Ancient Times. We had the same source of power. But in opposite sides. To defeat her, we needed to make her feel pure love and it would destroy her dark powers based on the principle that two opposite sides called each other out. Then, it would be a traditional fight of vampires against wolves. _

_But there would be a problem. She was no longer human. She was an older vampire. The Quileute curses only said wouldn't be enough to defeat it. The curse had to be in her, in her veins and her blood. She had to feel it in her body and soul. Like a plague, a virus, our magic had to penetrate her skin and acted from inside._

_I understood at that precise moment that she had to drink my blood. I was the Quileute Witch. It was a symbol for her. She couldn't resist drinking my blood, the blood of the Quileute Witch, the one who was chosen by magic to destroy her. She would have the impression of a total victory. And this simple act would cause her ruin. _

_It was difficult for me to accept my death because I was young and madly in love. Those past few days I was as closer to Quil than ever and I had no problem to imagine a full and happy life with him. But if Tahamara won the fight, there wouldn't happy life for anybody. It was a sacrifice. And I had to do it for my tribe and my love. I knew deep down in my soul that Nessie as a half-breed vampire, would survive from the dark spell with the help of Ella's magical protection curses if the powers of the Threat were destroyed. And Jake too. Ella had to contain the dark curse and stop it before it spread to the others wolves and imprintees. And except if she was hit or attacked, she should survive too._

_In the cavern, that afternoon, our eyes never stopped shining. All emotion came through us and we spent a lot of time understanding our missions, shared our knowledge and accepting our fate, and especially mine. They knew what they had to do and they wouldn't have to try to save me. Our target was destroying the Threat, our goal was saving our tribe. We worked on the spells we needed to protect the wolves and on the two principal ones : the spell to destabilise her and the spell which was supposed to make her turn back time and feel pure love._

_This afternoon, we worked hard, we cried a lot but we never failed in our determination. I begged them to keep the secret about what I had to do and to take care of Quil when I would be gone. We never had been as close as we were at this instant. In our bright eyes, we could read our mutual trust. We were ready. I was ready._

_End of the flashback_

From afar, I could hear agitation around me. I knew the fight wasn't over but I was hoping for the best for us. From the bottom of my heart, I knew the curse had hit its target and I was hopeful that the outcome of the battle turned to our advantage.

Amazingly, pictures were flashing in my head. I could see a battle again. Same place but not the same time, with different wolves and different vampires. I didn't see the threat but I knew she was there somewhere trying to understand what could possibly have happened to her. But I could see Quil in my head, on those pictures flashed in my mind. I could see his beautiful chocolate brown furry head, his piercing blacked eyes, always worried for me and unwillingly, I think I smiled. Jake and Nessie weren't nowhere in sight. I hoped they were still alive. I couldn't be really worried for them as if I knew Nessie had survived. The magical part in me was still connected with her and I could feel her heartbeat. Life kept running in her veins.

I saw Ella too. Her beautiful face was tired but she was determined, she didn't get weaker. She was the only one of us_the witches_ who stood and the battle wasn't over. The wolves kept fighting. So it meant that she had been able to contain and stop the dark and evil spell from Tahamara.

But where was the Threat? Was she defeated? Was she dead?

Suddenly, I saw appear, flashed before my eyes, a pale face and red crimson eyes, violents and hateful which expressed pure fury.

But I was almost dead. Nothing could fear me anymore. And whatever would happen, I didn't want to die without fighting until my last breathe. I started to say in my head all the Quileute curses I knew to kill a vampire. I hung on to the love I had for Quil to draw on the energy I needed to cast the spell.

The wind blew. I could feel its caress on my cheeks and through my hair. I focused on my spell and then, everything turned black.

* * *

I know, I know...


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer : I own nothing. All the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Ok as promised, this is the epilogue

Tell me what you think...Thank you to all of you who followed my story. Kiss.

A.

* * *

Epilogue

EllaPOV

LaPush reservation. The sun was there for once and it was slowly caressing our sad faces. All people here were crying. We were all reunited here, in the little cemetery of the reservation and today we were buried our dead friends. Those brave and courageous fighters who gave their lives for us, for saving the Quileute community and protect the lands.

What a very hard battle it was! I couldn't stop thinking about the fight. Magic had done its work and the Threat had been defeated and disappeared with the blown of the wind on her ashes.

Exactly like the Quileute Witch had predicted it, Tahamara didn't resist the pleasure of drinking Claire's blood. She pretended to be weaker than she really was and when Claire approached her close enough, she hit her with a dagger in the stomach. She said something to Claire and then, bit her. The minute she stuck her fangs in the tender flesh of Claire's neck, the spell hit her and she was pushed away from Claire who fell unconscious on the ground. I was in despair. My wolf was fighting hard and I could feel when he was wounded, my two friends were hit and on a floor and I had to do my mission no matter what happened to them. I couldn't fail but seeing Claire and Nessie bleeding and hurt was hard and it was difficult for me to continue. But I had to.

And everything happened fast. Tahamara started yelling and screaming from pain and she touched every part of her body, trying to stop the pain to flood and spread in her veins. A terrible battle seemed to rage in her body, as she was burning from inside. She was trembling but she tried to regain strength, stood up and leaned forward Claire's body. But Sam and Paul chose that moment to jump on her and tear her in pieces. The rest of her body burned and became ashes under the effect of Claire's spell.

With the death of their leader, the others vampires seemed to be punched and were destabilised by the turn taken by the events. Some of them tried to run away but at the end they were all defeated.

The joy and jubilation were short-lived. Lot of wolves were wounded, some of them were seriously hit. Like Jake and Nessie for instance. Embry was bleeding but in comparison with some of his brothers he pulled through in the end. I felt a little ashamed because I couldn't stop feeling happy that Embry was alive. It wasn't the case of Leah, Colin, Brady and some of others young Quileute wolves I knew less well and who died on the battle field. But maybe the worst for me was to see Quil hobbling along Claire's lifeless body and squeeze it tightly in his arms. The almost inhuman sound which came from his throat made our blood run cold. His pain was infinite. He lost his imprintee, he lost his soul mate. I lost my best friend. The tribe lost its magical protector.

Even if we were prepared to that possibility, Claire's death was a terrible shock. I wasn't sure we could ever recover from her absence.

After the fight, when everything was over, we had a terrible time to make Quil let go of Claire's body but when finally we made it, he refused Doctor Cullen's care and medication and despite his alpha's order, he let himself died. That was quick. Only three days after Claire's death and the end of the battle, we lost Quil as well. All the wolves said that he died from his grief. Embry told me that if I had been killed he would never survive because he couldn't live without me. That part of the legend was true; a wolf couldn't survive without his imprintee and vice and versa. They were now reunited in the next world where I hoped they were happy again.

This day was a sad day. We were standing tall, our heads down, tears running on our cheeks and with respect saying our goodbyes to our friends. Embry was holding my hand tightly in his and we were comforting each other. I was looking at Claire and Quil's tomb and I made myself the promise of never let only one day without enjoying my life with Embry and the happiness of being loved and showing that love in every way possible.

Even with Claire's loss, Nessie and I had kept our magical powers. Of course they were less powerful as they were when we were the three of us but they were powerful enough to allow Nessie and I to protect effectively the tribe. The show had to go on and after grieving and crying on our friend's losses, we had to get on with our lives.

But life would never be the same again. The members of our little magical community became closer than it was even possible and from now on, every time the wolves and their imprintees got together around a bonfire, the Elders told us the legends of our tribe with a new one. They spoke with respect about the legend of the Young Quileute Witch who saved her Indian tribe with her life and magic.

_The End..._

* * *

I know this is short but this is the end of my story...

See you in another story...maybe


End file.
